Men of Steel
by Hek'UnnSkipper
Summary: The residual energy from the Kamehameha wave which destroyed Cell makes a Dimensional rip that drags in an exhausted demi-saiyan which takes him to the 90s on Earth-two where the Kent family along with a 10 year old Kryptonian give him asylum. Adopted Brothers Clark and Gohan.
1. Chapter 1

**Men of Steel**

 **The residual energy from the Kamehameha wave which destroyed Cell makes a Dimensional rip that drags in an exhausted demi-saiyan which takes him to the 90s on Earth-two where the Kent family along with a 10 year old Kryptonian give him asylum.**

 **Gohan × Harem**

 **Superman × Lois Lane**

 **Chapter 1: Brothers Till The End?**

 **"HAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan roared as he put every last bit of juice that he had in his body onto his father's signature attack. The gargantuan power that was being discharged through his one good hand pushed against the green monsters attack of the same name.

'That's it son! You are doing it! Put everything! Remember all those innocent people who he hurt! Think about your friends he hurt!' Goku motivated the you boy to let it all go, unleash apocalypse on the monster that took away a lot of life.

"No matter what you do you filth! You cannot defeat me! I. Am. The. Perfect. Beinnnnngg!" Cell's Kamehameha began to push against the father son Kamehameha. His face sported a wicked grin as he increased the output of energy used on his attack.

'Son! You have to let it all out! If you are holding back even a little of your power bring it up! If you fall, the universe goes down with you!' Goku's spirt shouted in desperation. But it wasn't in vain, as Gohan juiced up more on to his attack, his and Cell's feet dug into the hard earth, forming another two craters in addition to the growing enormous one under the spot where the two beams collide.

In the side, a drowsy Vegeta slowly picked himself to his feet. His vision cleared and the first thing he saw was his sons corpse, missing the small twitch on Trunks's brow. The Saiyan prince ground his teeth in angry and anguish. His son, halfbreed or not, he was still his flesh and blood, lay dead before him. "Rargh!" Vegeta's body powered up to his Super Saiyan form and he knew he didn't have much time with this form.

"You green piece of maggot shit mother fucker! You took my son! **Final Flash!** " Vegeta's entire reserve juiced up with his fury made a near Kamehameha size blast that went straight onto the unguarded right side of the green skinned monster, temporarily causing him to reduce the output on his main attack to put up a defensive barrier to block the ambush from the right.

"Now Gohan!" The demi-saiyan's Namekian mentor roared at the same time his father did from the other world. Emptying all off his ki into the blue tinted attack Gohan overpowered the counter Kamehameha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! I AM CELL! I AM PERFECTIONNNN!" Cell screamed as the beam burned into his skin and flesh, reaching all the way to his powerful endoskeleton.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** Gohan roared into the white oblivion light that started to spread as his Kamehameha smashed onto the monstrosity in front of him. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and all others gathered were blown away by the sheer force of the resulting power discharge.

In the other world King Kai stumbled back as his psychic link was broken from the multiple waves of energy that continued to transmit around the demi-saiyan and the bio android. "Whoa! This is totally off the charts! In my hundreds of years of existence, I have only seen this form of power a few times..." He admitted while Goku who was floating on the side looked at him.

"King Kai, can you please show me what's happening?" He pleaded and the Northern ruler closed his eyes and focused again, trying to reestablish his psychic link so they can get back the visuals again.

After minutes of focusing the Kai looked at Goku with a grim expression and shook his head. "I am sorry Goku, but...the only thing I can see are the energy dome and your friends who are blasted away from the area." He looked at the worried look on his disciple and felt even more helpless. Suddenly a twitch occurred on his antenna. "Cell has perished, he has entered the checkpoint and us being thrown into Hell."

The revelation let out a small sigh from the Saiyan, at least one burden was over, now everything can go back to normal, right? After all the dragon balls are at the ready. "Well the major problem is down, right King Kai?" Goku Dat down on the floating bit of the destroyed midget planet.

Goku didn't get a response though, and when he looked to the side he saw the floating Northern ruler had his shoulders stiff and his brows tensed while a bead of sweat came down his forehead. "Goku...I don't know how to say this...but Gohan is...gone." Even he was at loss when he spoke.

"...what..?"

.

.

.

Gohan was having a front seat experience of how it felt to be burnt alive. He knew Cell was dead, he saw it moments before he was blinded by the overwhelming energy that continued to coil around the area. It didn't help the fact that he was completely juiced out, he utilized the last of his reserves on that green monster and what remained of his and Cell's Kamehameha swirled around him.

"Dammit..." Gohan came down to his right knee and held himself up with his nearly burned out right arm. There was no way out, he was in Hell, clear white and hot. That's when he felt it. Cool breeze, almost as if rain was blowing against his face, ever so lightly. It was faint, but it was an exit, an exit from this vortex of volatile energy. Falling to his abdomen, he dragged himself towards that part where he felt his redemption. "Yes...almost there..come on..." Each pull made the energy distance itself, each pull made him nearer to the cool breeze and rain. Until, all of a sudden. "What the-" He was taken into the sky, water and debris crashed into his body in a swirling manner. A tornado. The demi-saiyan unable to fight the current and from the blood loss that took his consciousness allowed the violent wind to do as it pleased with him.

 **Smallville, Kansas,Thursday June 17, 1994.**

The atmosphere was dark and cloudy with the wind blowing at a ridiculous speed. The air was humid but it still hasn't began to rain. Far away from the town and into one of the farms, a family of three were busy moving their harvest to safety.

"Martha, everything ready?" A middle aged man wearing a yellow rain coat dragged an average sized corn bag. Following him was a boy of no more than ten years of age holding two of those same bags on either of his shoulder with an annoyed look. He wore a full sleeved shirt and a worn out blue jeans with a cap that covered a lot of his long black hair.

"All set and covered John!" The lady named Martha gave a thumbs up at her husband as he and their son dropped the bags on to the pile into the underground storage. She turned and saw her sons annoyed face before grabbing his cheek. "Why so serious, grumpy face?" The boy whined at the gesture of affection.

"Maaa..I am not a baby anymore!" He protested. "And why are we doing all this again? The storms over 20 miles and there's not even the vague sound of it coming near us!" The boy complained.

"Clark, what did I tell about taking precautionary measures? You'll never know when something bad can happen." Johnathan lectured his son. "Remember son, it's not just us that depend on these crops, we are feeding a lot of people and not one harvest have we missed." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and looked expectantly at him.

"Yes Paa. I get it." He sighed and looked away into the dark horizon.

"Come on boys, let's get you two some hot chocolate!" Martha's words cheered both father and son as they went inside their cozy little home.

It didn't take long for the rain to come and drizzling soon turned into a maelstrom, each drop was as bog as a pebble and hit the windows like the same too. Luckily for them, this was the worst it could get as the tornadoes were moving north, saving their fields and town. Even with the rain water hitting his window, Clark was not at all bothered. What was he? That question plagued him.

Dinner went by quickly with his mind still plagued by the unanswered questions that kept on poking him. Who was he? Why was he sent here? The purpose? He wished he could share the same thought as his mother and father who believed in him to discover about himself in due time. Till then what?

CRASH!

Martha gasped in shock. "What was that?" She looked over to Johnathan.

"Something crashed into the barn." Clark pointed out as he got up along with his father who quickly got his rain coat and walked out of the house and into the rain. The lightning lit the area and allowed the human to see what was the damage and sighed in relief as the object only made a rip on the side, the horses and hens perfectly away from harm and it seems the object went into the field from the path cleared into the field.

Clark's eyes widened. "Dad, that's a person who crashed into the barn!" He exclaimed and ran into the field followed by Johnathan. Approaching the end of the divide, the father and son were shocked beyond belief upon seeing a boy no older than Clark black spiky hair in a crater twice his size. His clothes were in batters and his left arm was twisted in an odd way but more than that he was still breathing.

"My God..." Johnathan bent down and picked him up with Clark holding his umbrella over them as they rushed inside the safety of their house.

An hour or so later, at the hospital...

"Good thing you brought him John, although nothing serious is there to worry about." The doctor told the family as he removed his used glove and threw it in the trash before taking his seat, motioning the Kent family to sit.

"What about his shattered arm?" Johnathan asked confused. He remembered picking up the boy and how his left arm was like jello.

"What shattered arm? Other than a few cuts and bruises his arm was only dislocated a bit." The Kents decided to keep it that way instead of asking more questions. "So any idea about who the kid is?" The doctor asked the man.

"No clue, he's not around from Smallville anyway." Johnathan replied.

"Can you keep him at your house till Tuesday morning? The weather forecast informed about the tornadoes heading this way, so till the storm clears off, it would be more safe at your house to keep him." The doctor requested. And being the kind family they were accepted the boy without another word.

Two days had passed since the unnamed boy had landed in their field through their barn and still hasn't woken up. They knew he was not normal, especially after seeing most of his bruises disappear taking most of the past two days. Occasionally Martha would come up with some warm water in a bowl to wipe clean his face and Johnathan or Clark might tag along to change his sheet as some wounds opened randomly and bled.

Sunday morning came by fast and the storm only grew worse each passing day. Due to these severe circumstances the Smallville church was closed till further notice. Clark, having no school sat inside his room trying to focus on the book in his hand but his mind was rolling around the strange boy in their spare room.

'Could he be someone like me?' The question plagued his mind to no end. Hope was one of the emotions. It could mean that he was truly not all alone in this planet. In the sense, taking his species into account. That's when he heard it.

Martha and Johnathan sat near the window draped in a blanket as they sipped on their coffees. "What do you think is going to happen to the boy?" Martha asked her husband with silent fear.

I don't know, people know he is not from here and when the storm clears the authorities will take custody of him...I mean for all we know he could be a kid who can just heal himself fast?" He knew it himself about how ridiculous he sounded. But he was powerless here. "What if he has parents worried about him, people like us?" That was more reasonable and Martha seemed to understand it.

"Mmm..you are right, they might be people who are also trying to protect their children, like Clark.." Martha agreed as she leaned in to Johnathan's shoulder. The couple shared a moment of blissful silence only to be interrupted by their son coming down the stairs fast.

"Maa! Paa! He's up!" The husband and wife didn't need anymore words as they dropped the blanket and followed their son...outside? Clark didn't bother for a raincoat while his parents stopped for taking their resistive items. Not at all bothered by the rain hitting him hard and drenching his body, he rushed towards the field, pausing only to observe the drag marks on the gooey mud near the spare bedrooms window and towards the corn field...where a path was made through the fallen crops.

"Martha, wait here. I and Clark will go see what is happening." Johnathan indicated to the veranda, Martha nodded her head and gave him the spare umbrella and watched them go into their semi destroyed fields.

For Johnathan and Clark, it was as if walking through a path created by locusts, the unhatvested corns were all gone and the path was lead into their tomatoe section where the same sight was noted. The trail ended at the overflowing river. "Dammit..." Johnathan cursed under his breath.

"Paa! He's over there!" Clark pointed to the middle of the river making Johnathan wipe off the water on his brows and tried to get a visual. There was nothing, but he believed in Clark's words. Ad if to solidify the statement, a body skipped out of the heavy current like a dolphin and to their side with a wooden spear, obviously made from the tomatoe supports, that had a bunch of large fishes needled to it. One large fish struggled on his mouth and another on his arm. Clark looked at his guest in awe.

"Young man-" Johnathan was about to scold him when a small wave of heat attacked them, nothing harmful, just a warm sensation before it was overwhelmed by the cold rain. But what they saw next scarred them for eternity, the rain was not falling on the strange boy anymore, and the fish on his being were all dead and fried, he sucked in the large fish into his mouth like a vacuum cleaner sucking in paper followed by the one in his hand and on the spear, all of it swallowed whole.

Finally the boy turned his attention to the father and son whose jaws were slightly hanging down. A nervous look came over his face as he gave a nervous wave, along with the makeshift spear. "Hi?"

A little later...

Clark, Gohan, Johnathan and a slightly confused Martha sat around the dinner table, all attention focused on the spiky haired teen. "So...Gohan, would you like some cookies?" She opened the container top and held the cookie jar at him, immediately making his eyes spark, he reached out and took one.

The demi-saiyan sat in a pair of three forth and a Tshirt both of it borrowed from Clark. "Thank you...?" He waited for her name.

"Martha." The woman smiled warmly at him, somewhat reminding a calmer version of Bulma's mom.

"Mrs. Martha." He gave a small polite bow before biting on to the cookie.

"So what are you?" Overcome by his excitement, Clark asked bluntly, startling the young demi-saiyan.

"Clark.." That long way of saying his name always scared the boy, especially when Martha gave him 'the look'. She turned to their guest and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about Clark, he's a bit excited...oh and please call me Martha, as people say, 'Mrs' makes me feel old."

The Son of Krypton quickly cleared his throat and introduced himself. "Sorry..I am Clark Kent." He gave a smile which Gohan returned.

"Nice to meet you Clark." He gave the other super human a small bow which he returned in an unrefined way causing his head to hit the table and shatter it in the process, but the demi-saiyan was quick enough to save the cookie jar.

There was a pregnant silence in the room and all of the Kents were now smiling nervously at the demi-saiyan like he did before. Being the man of the house, Johnathan brought the perfect explanation. "Termites...rainy season right?" He chuckled nervously.

"Come on dad! He's probably not human too! No one can jump out of the river like he did, and that weirdly cool invisible umbrella!" Martha raised an eyebrow and looked at Johnathan with a questioning look to which he nodded, confirming Clark's words were true and turned to look at the boy holding the cookie jar Luke it was a baby.

"Clark! You are being rude!" Martha once again scolded her son who huffed and leaned back into the chair. "I am sorry again for Clark's rude behavior." She knew her son wasn't a rude person, but she didn't know how this individual in front of her would react. Especially after the confirmation about what he did was true.

Gohan looked at the kind woman and smiled. "No. It's okay, I guess there's no use in keeping it a secret when the cats already out of the bush..." He stated with a few chuckles before looking at the curious alien boy. "Well Clark, I am not actually from any other planet, I was born and brought up in Earth." He saw the family's disbelieving look.

"Then how come you could do all that?" The Kryptonian asked the demi-saiyan.

"Well, what I did can be done by anyone, including human beings." Gohan spoke with a smile while looking at the humans.

"Really?" Johnathan wasn't that convinced. Even the most strongest of men can fall for an angry river current. So what chance did they have.

"Well it's all about training your mind and body so that you can control your ki...err...life force." Gohan scratched his neck. "The training is hard, but once you get a base, you can develop your skill and strength to any ratio, from healing a wound..." His right arm glowed blue as he placed it on his almost healed wound on his left arm. When he took it off, the wound was gone.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Clark exclaimed.

"...to destroying mountains." This time the energy came at the tip of his finger in the shape of a blue tinted energy. "Well I can't really destroy anything at the moment because...well...I will have to destroy right?" They knew property damage was the last thing they needed.

"Oh..that is understandable but if you wouldn't mind me asking, do you know something about Clark's people?" Johnathan asked the young warrior politely.

"Before that, I think I'll prepare some hot chocolate as the rain doesn't seem to stop anytime soon and we need to clean this up." She sighed sadly as she looked down at the destroyed table.

"Please. Allow me." Before the Kents could say anything, the Son lifted the weight like it was nothing and looked at Johnathan for instructions, who by the was was taken aback after seeing how somebody else other than his son could lift heavy things with little to no effort.

Snapping out of his trance Johnathan got up. "To the barn." He lead the way after putting on his raincoat. But only after he got out did he realize that he did not require protection from the rain as water fell around the two sapient life forms like a dome. Once inside the barn, Gohan got in first, followed by Johnathan who closed the door behind him and stared at the Z warrior with narrowed eyes.

"Mr. Kent?" Gohan looked at the man, confused by his actions.

"Now I am pretty sure that you are far stronger than me but I want to let you know, that if I find you as a threat to my family, I will fight you, even if it kills me, I will fight you till my last breath." The demi-saiyan could feel the minute spike in the man's ki. His stiff shoulders and the thin sheet of sweat that covered his forehead was a clear indication of his words being serious.

Walking over to the middle aged man, the demi-saiyan stood two feet from him, staring straight into his eyes before speaking. "I give you my word Mr. Kent, I do not have any intention of harming you or your family, you have given me asylum and you showed me human beings can be compassionate and can look over the difference of race and species. For that I respect you." Johnathan stared at the boy for a while, trying to find any dishonesty in his words but ultimately sighed and gave the boy a nod and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and the two exited the barn.

Getting back inside, the two males went straight to the living room where Martha and Kent were sipping on hot chocolate while sitting on the bigger couch. "Hey you too, yours is there." She didnt have to point where the drink was as Gohan was already in front of it.

"So Gohan, if you are not a human, what are you?" Clark, as expected was the first to start of the conversation. "Gohan paused a little and stared at the chocolate.

"I didnt say I was not human..." he began. he looked back up at his fellow outlander. "I am half human..." He smiled at the family.

"What about your other half?" The son of Krypton asked once again.

"Saiyan..." It didn't make sense to them. "My father was a Saiyan...they were kind of brokers in the universe..." He nervously spoke.

"Like realestate?" Johnathan asked pointedly.

"Well...uh...sort of...except it was on a planetary basis." Still they were not thataffected. So he decided to shorten the story and give it to them. "Using my father as an example, I will try to help. Saiyans are primitive sapient beings much like human beings but has monkey like tail, super strength and a huge thirst in fightng...so they were hired by this evil galactic lord over a hundred years before and made them into his brokers. My father as an infant was sent to Earth..." Gohan paused and was a little satisified because of their small bit of understanding that things are going to go south.

"So...I am guessing your people weren't that nice?" Johnathanjoked but Gohan could only give a nervous chuckle.

"Yea..well...when Frieza, the tyrant lord get any good bids for a planet...either for luxry or scientific purposes...he sends my people to wipe out the planets life form...just like how they send my father to destroy Earth..." He paused and caught the sight of mistrust that came over Johnathan's features. so he quickly added. "Luckily he hit his head as a baby and destroyed the chip that was surgically placed and became the defender of Earth when he grew up..."

"Defending us from what?" Martha asked the demi-saiyan. "Frieza?"

Gohan shook his head. "He..we..weren't defending you exactly, he was defending the Earth in our universe...you see...i am from an alternate reality..."

.

.

.

August 4, 1994

"That should be it John. May God bless you and your family for taking in another poor orphaned soul." The reverend come caretaker of the Church and orphanage under the church said to the Kent family who stood with Gohan in formal clothing.

The storm (un)fortunately did not stop for the remainder of June and only halted in the middle of July, by then, the Kents got too attached with Gohan to hand him over to Child Services. Especially Clark who finally felt he could relate himself to someone. Martha as the matriach couldn't help herself from caring for the boy who lost too much and Johnathan..well he liked the kid too.

"So John, will young Gohan be attending junior high with Clark?" The priest asked his close friend who looked down at Gohan who nodded affirmatively.

"Guess so...besides, he should start knowing about the world and fast..." there was a double meaning in it and Gohan nodded understandingly.

"Good good. Everything is going according to the Lord's plan." The priest escorted the family outside and saw them off till their car disappeared from his view.

"So dad, when is he going to start school?!" Clark excitedly asked.

"Well we need to buy him all the stationery and a few new threads. Brush him up on his General knowledge...this world's." Johnathan smiled through the rear view. "Next week tops. And you can show him around and explain to him how things work." He added, broadening the Kryptonian's smile and excitement.

Reaching his new home, Gohan got out, followed by Clark who appeared in front of him, startling Martha from her son's sudden display of speed. She quickly smiled and looked at the two newly formed siblings. "Have fun and stay safe!" She said as they both walked off into the distance with Clark's arm over Gohan's shoulder.

"Sure Mom!" The Kryptonian replied.

"Got it!" Gohan gave a thumbs up.

Martha and Johnathan watched the two kids set off into the sun rise. "Look at'em. They are meant to be brothers." Johnathan spoke warmly as he picked up the bags and came next to Martha.

"That they are..." Martha entwined her hands into his free one as she saw the two disappear in midwalk. "Hope those two don't get into any trouble." She sighed worried.

Meanwhile with the two super humans, both of them were beyond visual speed and has already crossed Kansas. "Wow! I didn't know I could do this!" Clark yelled out excitedly as he tried to keep up with Gohan who had his arm stretched back, much like how his father used to run on King Kai's planet.

"Keep up!" Gohan cheered as he jumped over a lake while his brother took the path around it. All this started because Gohan asked if Clark did any sports and surprisingly, the timid boy gained a challenging look against the demi-saiyan, both having never competed against anyone of their age because of their power took the opportunity to see their position. And so far, the seasoned fighter had the upper hand.

"Hey! You jumped over it!" Clark complained with a laugh.

"No I didn't! If I jumped, it would have slowed me down!" Gohan stuck out his tongue at him.

"Then? You flew?" Came the sarcastic reply.

"Yea! Although only a little!"

"Can I fly?"

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, we'll do something about it!'

"Yes!"

Soon a week passed by and Gohan stood in a blue jeans and a dull green full sleeved shirt and a cap, he and Clark stood at the side of the road waiting for the school bus to come. "Gohan, if someone gives you a hard time, just ignore it. You can't shoe your powers." Clark advised the spiky haired boy who's hair was shortened to spikes straight up with one escaping down his cap.

"Yea, it would be problematic..." He agreed.

The sound of the old engine marked the indication of the arrival of the school bus, but it was miles away, super hearing you know... after fifteen minutes or so it stopped in front of them and the grumpy driver openedthe door. "Get in fast or stay there." He gave a curious glance at the demi-saiyan who smiled and gave a wave.

"Oh look it's dumb Kent...and who are you? His 'lackey'?" Kenny Braverman and Pete Ross laughed from the latter's comment, joined by the taunts of their lackeys. Gohan and Clark went through the bullies who were blocking their path without hurting them even accidentally.

Gohan understood what his friend and brother went through till now, having to hold back all the time, the other kids saw it as a weakness. He sighed sadly and leaned back on the seat next to Clark who looked as expressionless as a pumpkin. 'This treatment won't be much different from my world...' Gohan thought grimly.

Smallville High wasn't much of a big building, but it had all the basic elements needed for a normal high school. And it didn't take long for the demi-saiyan to get a nick name, 'Nerdhan'. But he was ok with that, because he didn't have to hang out with all these snobby brats except for Clark's only friend Lana. She was nice and smart. She helped him with Clark to get settled with school life...which apparently was below average for the Saiyan who comes from an Earth where hovercars, capsulisation, and on a personal level, space travel super healing and gravity manipulation. But he was quite interested with this genius fellow called Albert Einstein. E=mc2. Something his world totally missed.

"So Gohan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Lana and Clark sat opposite to him as they were having lunch. Gohan stopped his shoveling and looked at the girl for a few seconds before assuming a thinking look.

After a while of boring the two, he gave an uncertain reply. "Hmm..well my mom wanted me to become a doctor...cardiology or orthopedics..not so sure.." He immediately went back to attack his food.

Swallowing the bile that rouse up from the sight that she was trying to cope up with, Lana forced her eyes on to the demi-saiyan's forehead. "Well I think you can do both Gohan...you are just too smart." She encouraged, earning a smile from the boy.

"I heard from Clark that you wanted to pursue journalism?" He asked wiping his mouth.

"Well...it is a thought, not so sure yet..." Lana sighed.

A few months passed and another storm hit Smallville, no tornadoesluckilyand that was why the two brothers were currently perched on a private location in the red canyon away from tourists and surveillance systems.

Gohan took up his meditative lotus position, motioning the Kryptonian to do the same. "Clark, before we start, there are some basic theoretical in formation that you need to understand." He nodded at the demi-saiyan's words. "Ki or life force as you call it is present in all living organisms and sometimes in artificial ones too. It is like energy...not the same thing that we obtain through eating, that is physical energy, something that is equally required for the harmony to be achieved."

"So like how does this ki get refilled? Or is it like never-ending?" Clark pointed out his doubt.

"Uh..well it's not that difficult once you get a hang of things, and that's why I said that physical energy is also required for ki, not directly, but only if the container..." He pointed at himself. "...is strong enough, will the ki be ableto grow."

"Oh. That makes sense now. So how do we begin? Like do I have to eat something weird?" Gohan chuckled at his friends words before shaking his head no.

"Nah. You don't need to do that. In fact you are in a little more advanced level, from what Maa told, you can pretty much empty your mind and relax, right?" Clark gave a nod to Gohan. "OK, then do it." He closed his eyes upon the instruction and was at zen in a few seconds. Seeing that his friend was on the right track, he went on to the next phase. "Now...search deep inside you..."

Without breaking his peace, Clark asked close eyed. "What am I supposed to search?"

"I can't really define it, but it's warm and will raise the hair in your body." Giving silence as the reply, Clark continued his search for what Gohan said. Minutes passed by and Gohan too joined him in meditation."Hn?" At the feeling of a sudden spike, Gohan opened his eyes and was surprised to see Clark glowing with a white aura. "Good work! You did the first task!" At Gohan's words Clark opened his eyes and gasped at the way he was surrounded by this mist of light.

"Wow." Teaching Clark how to fly was more difficult than he thought, the main reason was even though the young Kryptonian could relax and restrain his powers in normal life, he had whatsoever no control in other applications. Everytime he gets off a feet or two from the ground, his excitement breaks in and he would have blast himself to the orbit if nor for Gohan.

.

.

.

Then that day came, the unfortunate accident that made their bus fall into the river and Clark responding, immediately exposing his strength to some of the students including Lana as he pushed it to the shore and saved Pete Ross.

"Mrs. Ross, I am pretty sure that this is all just a misunderstanding, Clark is as normal as any boy, he's just a little reserved that's all." Martha spoke sincerely to Pete Ross's mother while Johnathan stood at the side.

"No Martha, Pete saw what Clark did! So did Lana and the other kids." Mrs. Ross stated.

Wanting to dislodge the situation fast, Martha got up and smiled. "I'm sure they did, they are kids right?" She could see the annoyance in the other woman's face. "Let me go get some coffee-"

"No! Martha, listen to me." Mrs. Ross stood up abruptly and moved towards the door and opened it before looking at Martha. "I know what Clark did, it is a sign Martha, an act of God about something that's going to happen."

"I think you are blowing it our of proportion." Johnathan tried to help his wife.

"No Johnathan, this isn't the first time Clark has done something like this. This is providence Johnathan." And she left.

Outside, Clark sat at the back of the pick up truck with his head down listening to the conversation between his parents and Mrs. Ross. Gohan stood leaning on the truck with a sympathetic look before averting his eyes on to the approaching Johnathan who came and stood on the other side and looked at his son.

"I just wanted to help..." Clark sadly spoke.

"I know, but we talked about this right? You and Gohan, you both have to keep this side of yourselves a secret." The middle aged man looked at the demi-saiyan for support but got none.

"Paa you need to understand, the only reason why people are talking about Clark is because I was a second late from acting at the situation." Gohan spoke sincerely as he came and sat next to his brother before placing his hand over the other boys shoulder.

"What was I supposed to do then? Just let them die?" He grimly asked.

"Maybe..." Johnathan's reply shocked the two, even the said man was not proud about his choice either. "There is...there is more at stake here you two, Gohan you do understand our Earth is a lot behind than yours, right?" The boy nodded in understanding. "It's more than our lives or the ones around us...it's about the world...when they find out what you two can do...it's going to change everything...our beliefs, our notion...and what it's to be human.."

"He's right about that brother, you saw how Pete's mom reacted right? She was just scared and your world is scared of what they don't understand..." Gohan pointed out.

Clark looked up at his father. "Was she telling the truth? Did God do this to me?" Johnathan looked at his son sadly for a moment and stood up.

"Come with me, the both of you." He began to stride towards the barn leaving behind the two confused aliens who quickly got up and followed the man. Once inside, he locked the barn with the three of them inside and went over to a corner and wiped away the hay with his feet before opening an underground door.

Clark and Gohan went down following the man who turned on the lights and exposed something large draped with a vehicle cover. He pulled it off. "A pod..." Gohan looked curiously at the transport.

"We found you in this Clark..." Johnathan began. "We were fully expecting the government to show up in our door steps..." He walked over to the table kept on the side with a tray on it, he took a pencil like black object. "But no one ever came...this was in there with you." He gave it to the Kryptonian.

"What is this?" Clark asked curiously looking over it.

"Don't know, I took it to a metallurgist in Kansas State, he said it didn't exist in the period table...it's another way of saying that, it was not from this world...neither are you..." Clark was calm about it, maybe if the demi-saiyan wasn't in his life it would have been different.

"Can I give it a look?" Gohan spoke up as he pointed at the small piece in Clark's hand which the latter gave without any complaints. "Paa's right, this isn't from this world, in fact it is from a totally different Quadrant of the Universe, in my Universe, the Gods call it Katchin, the densest and most rarest metal. Here try to break it." He threw it at Clark who tried to crush it, but had no result.

"You two are the answer for man kinds greatest question...'are we alone?' One day...people will see you different...you two have a greater role.." He placed his hands on their shoulders. "But me and your mom will always love you..."he hugged them both.

Seven years passed...

"It's almost time for the ceremony to start, where are those three?!" Martha was nearly ready to use her inner demon. A soft giggle came from the side, Lana, who has now grown into a beautiful young woman, she wore her black ceremonial gown and hat as she gave Martha a hug and a kiss on her cheek which the older woman returned with a sudden change of attitude. "Aww..you look so beautiful Hon." Martha caressed the girls soft cheek admiringly. "I still don't see why Clark's not fallen for you." This caused the girl to giggle more with a small flush.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Kent, don't be too hard on them, cus you know, they're men, I will have to take the seat now." Martha gave a nod and watched her leave.

"Such a sweet girl." Lana didn't miss the words that came from Martha's mouth, and mentally cheered for herself. That's some brownie points she got.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi Maa!"

"Hi Martha! Beautiful day right!" Clark and Gohan quickly passed by while Johnathan took one for the team.

But Martha was in no mood to take in their jokes. "Gohan Son and Clark Kent! You two get your butt right here this instant or I am counting. One..."

"So close..." Gohan whimpered as he along with his brother turned around grimly and snail trailed to their mother. But upon a closer look on the two individual one couldn't ignore the fact that they both changed. Standing at an equal height of 6'2, Gohan had a leaner build while Clark bulked up, not too much but a size more than Gohan.

"Mom we can explain-" The Kent matriach embraced the two, surprising them from the pleasant and caring gesture.

"I am so proud of you two. I love you two so much. Now go get those certificates!" She gave an encouraging push which the two super humans allowed themselves to be stumbled.

Martha saw the two of them going to the front, both having secured exceptional academic performance were the Honor students this year. "When I am walking between those two, I feel like two mountains are covering me. Well all turned out to be well didn't it?" Johnathan smiled at his children.

"Oh we will see how well you are after this ceremony. What were you thinking? What if they missed the ceremony?" Martha knew if her kids wanted they could be here in just in a second. But Johnathan is becoming less responsible and she needed him to be disciplined for that.

The Farewell party for the passing out students began at night, everyone except the super duo were present and frankly both of them weren't missed by any either except for Lana and Pete to some extent.

"You know brother I was thinking about traveling the world...maybe I'll find some answers..." Clark spoke quietly as they both sat on top of the large silo kept in the town.

"Hmm. That is a good plan, besides, you need to go exploring too...I still feel like it was only yesterday when I and my old friends journeyed to Namek...before that my training regime in the forest.." Gohan looked up into the clear moonless sky.

"Yea...sounds like fun times..."

"Yea.."

"Say, what if you get a chance to go back? Will you take it?" Clark asked curiously.

Gohan paused for a while. "Not really sure..." He began. "The thing is I spent nearly the same time in either of the universes...but I would take it...provided find a way to travel back and forth...otherwise no, after all what kinda brother will I be if I abandon my brother?" He joked.

"A lousy one." They shared a moment of amusement.

"You know our motto. Brothers Till The End." Gohan spoke.

"And Brothers Fight Side by Side."

.

.

.

End of Chapter.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: _ **"The world is not ready..."**_

"So? How do I look?" Lana asked as she gave a small spin in her new clothes; a square striped multi colour full sleeve shirt and a brown knee length skirt. Unfortunately, the beautiful girl asked the most unfashionable person known in the universe/naive man.

"!" Well at least he's not dumb...especially after the first three times of emotional trauma he underwent when he spoke the wrong reply, one to his Ma and the other two times, to Lana. So Gohan kept it cool, cool in his way, which was the face of a mice staring at a cat.

"Well...?" The farm girl wasn't one to wait.

"Err...uh...well...uh...there was this time when I dared Clark to walk in his underwear." It was a lie, but it quickly changed the topic. The two joked or told jokes to each other until Clark came out in a plain white T-shirt and blue jeans.

The reason why the Lang girl was here because she wanted Clark and Gohan to accompany her to the mall in town for some shopping, Martha being sick couldn't go with her, that was why she was sending her two sons, which by the way was good news for the farm girl. "I'm done. Let's go." Clark smiled and opened the door for Lana.

After an hour long expedition in the mall, the trio walked into a restaurant, Clark and Gohan sat side by side while Lana sat opposite to them. While she and the Kent boy ordered a small dish, the demi-saiyan's face was still plunged into the menu.

"So, what next?" Lana asked casually while drinking her juice.

"Go home?" Clark face palmed at his brother's naive reply.

"No, she meant what we are going to do in the future." Lana giggled at Gohan's innocent face as Clark explained.

"Oh!" The demi-saiyan's face dawned with the knowledge.

"So, what are you guys planning?" Lana repeated.

"Well I am planning to travel a little, and he's going on one too." Clark pointed at his brother, both not noticing the slight sadness that came over Lana's face. "Then I plan on doing journalism."

"And I want to do research, bio and mechanical." Gohan added cheerfully. Only he could say something like than in this small town and from the present generation where youth wanted to just enjoy life. The rest of the night was filled with small talks as the trio roamed around the familiar roads of their little town.

"I heard you cook Gohan." Lana looked at the demi-saiyan with interest.

Giving a small chuckle he scratched the back of his neck with a goofy grin. "Well, if you really want to taste something super, you should taste my mentor's cooking." Lana raised an eyebrow in question but saw the spiky boy giving a pointer to Clark.

"Clark? You cook?" This was something she didn't ever thought would be a possibility.

"Oh come on that isn't a big deal!" He was blushing.

It went on for a few more minutes until they reached the Lang residence. "Guys..." The two bickering brother's paused to look at the slightly down women who lost her cheerfulness all of a sudden. "I didn't want to tell you this before, but I'll be leaving next week to apply for internship in New York."

.

.

.

And soon the day came, which was a month after Lana's departure. "Gohan, did you pack your toothbrush and floss?" Martha yelled from downstairs.

"Yes Ma!" The response came in the same way.

"Extra clothes?"

"Yes!"

"Underwears?"

"Yes!"

"Clark-"

"I have everything he has!" The Kent boy gave a sigh.

"You know Martha, they are grown men, and we don't like to be-" Jonathan saw his wife's glare and quickly hid behind the news paper he was reading.

The two youngsters were dressed in jackets and two journey bags stuffed with clothes and other stuff. As they walked out to the veranda of their house where Jonathan and Martha were waiting, they were pulled into a long tearful hug by the Kent matriarch.

"Oh come on Martha, don't go all mushy on them!" Even though he meant it as a joke, Martha was unforgiving of him. 'Great...couch it is...'

With their goodbyes said, the two brother's began their journey till the bus station where they would part. "Keep in touch with Ma and Pops ok?" Clark said as he sat on the bench with the other man on his side.

"Could say the same for you, and something tells me you are gonna get lost in this world faster than me." Gohan gave a small grin. "So I am keeping tabs on you, not that its ever hard to find you."

"Yea yea..." Clark waved off Gohan's remark.

"So where you headed?" The demi-saiyan asked with mild curiosity.

"Well, I don't know what place I will be going but the direction I can tell is North." Gohan looked at him in doubt. "Ah don't give me that look, I know it's a bit vague but, something's making me want to go there..."

"Hmmm well, good luck, I am planning on heading to Texas first or somewhere within this country, maybe I'll push it further into the East too, maybe see some other countries?" Gohan grinned at his brother.

"Yea you do that." Clark relaxed on the bench as he waited for his bus.

"Passengers to Omaha Nebraska, kindly informed to board Number 13 Bus." Clark quickly got up and so did Gohan as the announcement was made.

"Guess that's my bus." The demi-saiyan gave a happy nod. "You take care man."

"You too." With a manly hug they ended their farewells.

.

.

.

A month passed by.

 _Dear Ma and Pa,_

 _I am kind of somewhere in Texas, for the past two weeks I have been sticking with a friend I made in this ghost town called El Carolinia, don't bother searching where that is because you won't find it. The jobs nothing serious just have to work with the horses, and repair stuff here and there. It's fun and the people here are friendly. I don't need to ask if both of you are alright since I can sense you two all the way from here. Hope Cal has been keeping some contact. Take care. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning_

 _Love,_

 _Gohan_

"There you have it, my second letter this month." Gohan proclaimed to himself like he has unlocked an achievement in a game. He let out a small sigh upon hearing an engine being killed outside his shack.

"Oi Sonny! Can ya tame lil old Merry here? She's been really aggressive for the past two days." An elderly man's voice sounded from outside as huge bangs on the doors that shook the one roomed building to it's foundation came.

"Just a moment Mr. Anderson!" With a cheery smile he made quick work of the locks and smiled at the man in his late sixties. "Seems like Merry's been a little troublemaker?" He jokingly asked.

"Yep, she's been upta na good shee kicked two of her riders, especially at a time and a place like this where we don't have no tourist." The old man spoke with a chuckle.

"Ahh..." Gohan climbed abroad the back of the truck where the white stallion who was muscular and tall stood proudly. "I am quite sure you didn't mean that, did you girl?" He stroked the fur on her neck softly which made the animal lean to his touch.

"So what do ya think?" The man was a little impatient, ironic. The town only housed about a mere six hundred and twelve people.

"Constipation, she's been getting her fluids on the vapour." The demi-saiyan answered without another word.

"Well ya knowe thee ol sayin rite? You can take ya horse to water but it has ta make itslf drink." Mr. Anderson spoke as he removed his cowboy hat.

"I am afraid this is not her fault, I think you should check the place you pour water." As instructed the old man went back home and searched the barn and boy was he surprised to find that the pipeline to the barn had a huge leak and when the water reached the barrel, it was only a little, making it look like the horse has drank the water.

"There you have it! All done!" And yea, he was also the plumber. What can he say, he's just an all rounder. "Make sure she gets good water and nutritious food, try giving her some fruits and stuff."

"Thanks there lil bud!" Mr. Anderson gave a pat on the young man's back. "Hope ya could stick 'round bit more."

Gohan gave a smile and lightly chuckled. "As tempting as it is, I want to see the world more. But I intend to come back some day."

"Oh well, young ones tend to have boiling blood, can't blame ya, I's like that too...good ol days. Anyway, let me suggest ya someplace to go. New Orleans, especially if ya single, ya should try that place, if ya know wat I mean?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Okay...I'll think about it Mr. Anderson." The demi-saiyan spoke nervously.

"Nonsense my boy, up ahead, maybe a quarter mile, there's the interstate 20; you'll get plenty of buses or cars there." He encouraged the young man more.

"Well, I am travelling anyway, guess a little Mississippi air won't be too bad after all." Gohan gave a small smile and left the premises with his mind planning on stuff for the future.

 _Two days later_

"Bye Doc Dorothy! Bye Mr. Anderson! Bye Lil Franky! Bye Big Franky!..." The names went on as he walked past through the streets and of his little resting spot. This was the day. 'Louisiana! Here I come!' He thought as he set out to cover the half a mile distance to the interstate 20.

If he wanted to, he could fly to anywhere, but this wasn't a race, he wanted to feel this world. Opening his small journal that he kept to record his journey on, he wrote, a few places he wished to go. Red Square, Shillong, Forbidden City, Sahara, Andaman Islands. "Well that's batch one." He sighed and closed his eyes. "But New Orleans first."

Standing at the edge of the interstate road he signalled thumbs up to a slow moving truck with bunch of cars on its trailer. And by luck it stopped. Gohan climbed on the foot board and peeked through the window and looked at the big hairy old man with the traditional trucker cap. "Where ya headed son?"

"New Orleans sir!" Gohan replied with a smile.

"Well I ain't headed there but I can take ya to Shreveport. You can catch a bus or something there." The man gave a broad smile.

"Thank you very much sir!" Gohan cheerfully got into the truck and took the place of the shotgun.

"Quit calling me sir, boy. Name's Gary, Gary Ford Jr." He extended a massive hand which Gohan took and shook strongly. "You got quite a grip son."

"Gohan."

The truck began to move, gaining speed steadily. "My mama always told me to watch out for a guy with a strong shake, know why boy?"

"No sir, I mean Mr. Ford." Gohan replied, earning a little annoyed growl.

"Just Gary is enough, boy, and the thing is, that guy could be a powerful foe or a strong ally." He side with a bang.

"Well that is a way of shortening things up." Gohan agreed partially with the man.

"But what the thing is boy, from the time I served in Vietnam, it's all been hell." He spoke casually. "Every time a tire bursts, and I am reaching for my shot gun."

"Vietam huh? Was that war worth it?" Gohan asked cautiously, he had a prior experience of pissing patriotic people in Kansas.

"Worth it? God damn straight it was worth it boy. Not the fight, but to let us know that this great nation can also fall." He spoke before letting out a loud laugh. "You won't know what it's neen there kid, not the enemy, but us, all beer and drugs, the enemy really managed to get a lot of our boys addicted to that shit." His voice had traces of sadness.

"So, how long have you been into this trucking business?" He knew a change of subject would be nice.

"Thirteen and going kid, my son's now in the Army, he's doing his third tour in Afghan." The trucker father proudly spoke with a broad smile.

"That's pretty adventurous of him." The small talks went on for hours. Gary was a cheerful old man who lives near Mississippi and works for a Texas based Trucking Company that sends its trucks throughout America. His wife died three years ago and has one more child apart from Jay, his son.

After a whole hour of country music, the truck began to slow down as they exited the interstate to a small town in Shreveport."Gary, you don't have to trouble yourself, I can just-"

"Nonsense, I'll put a good word about you to ma friends over here, surely some of them will be going to Orleans!" The man bellowed as he carefully yet elegantly turned the huge metal monster around the town until they reached the dock.

"Well...if you insist..." Gohan gave a sigh of defeat and slowly exited the truck after it was parked.

"Good!" He slammed the door shut and locked the truck. "The boys will unload the stuff and I will be heading back to Texas in no time...after two days hehehehe!" He chuckled loudly. This man was a bundle of energy that could rival a spirit bomb.

"So where to now?" The demi-saiyan asked curiously.

"There's a pub around the corner, good beer." Gary suggested.

"Well I have to declaim Gary, I don't like that taste." Gohan politely said.

The older man shrugged. "Well, your loss, my son's the same way too." The walk was quiet interesting for the young demi-saiyan who observed the various nightlife activities of the small town.

"Here we are boy!" He gave a slap to his back, which would have made any other face plant on the asphalt.

"Wow..." Gohan looked at the sign that glowed red and blue. "Voyage." He read out.

"Yep, the town doesn't have much tourists that come to spend their money here, just travellers, so the name." Gary explained as he got in the pub giving a hat tip to the bouncer who did the same with the cowboy hat he wore.

As he entered the building, his sensitive nose was assaulted by the scents of over a hundred people and the various combination of alcohol, cigarette smoke, sexual arousal and food. A lot of waitresses in skirts and t shirts flew around the bar taking orders from the different tables while some of the young and old couples danced to the slow music played in the dim light of the bar.

"Follow me son." It was really weird hearing this man call him son, not because of the way and term Gary use to address him, but the fact that his family name was also Son. But nonetheless, he followed the man through the crowd. Finally they reached their destination, the bar counter which was manned by a blonde woman in her late forties. She wore jeans with the regular uniform top rather than the skirt. "Hey there sweetness!" Gary cooed as he leaned on the bar.

"Well you took your sweet time to get here." The woman spoke dryly to the overly sweet guy.

"Come on, give me some credit, I drove all this way and my little sister doesn't even care to offer me a drink?" Gohan raised an eyebrow at the siblings who were bickering on about some trivial thing. But then he was pushed into the front line. "Caroline, this is my pal Gohan. Gohan Caroline, my beautiful southern belle sister, and Carly, you wouldn't believe this kid's travel plan."

Caroline extended her arm with a smile. "Nice to meet you Gohan."

Gohan took the hand and gave a shake. "Me too."

"What would you like to drink?" She asked as she showed him the various collection of wine and beers kept in the shelves behind her. "Don't hesitate; it's all on the house." She gave a small wink.

"Uh I would like some orange juice?" The demi-saiyan spoke a little embarrassed.

"Russian eh? Well I am not sure about the vodka storage-" Caroline began to turn around when Gary intercepted her.

"Carly, the boy wants orange juice, not vodka, he doesn't drink." He informed her and she gave a weird look at Gohan which made him redder before she smiled.

"Just like J." She gave another wink and turned around to go to the kitchen.

Gohan sat on the stool, sipping slowly from his long glass. The oranges were only a few days old and lacked much of the chemical. Maybe a speciality of the Pub? Nah, because right now only he saw Caroline give another non drinker powdered solution of orange.

Gary has went into the crowd to find some trucker who is going in his direction or somewhere near to Orleans and also getting a little lost with the music and dancing bodies. Gohan sighed as he took another sip. Not only did he miss a good huge ass lunch, but now has to keep his beast of a stomach from roaring.

"A little lamb amidst a pack of wolves." He heard the smooth exotic accented voice of a female beside him.

"I'm sorry?" Upon turning to face the source who sat two seats away, his breath caught in his throat. There, two seats away was a woman with long raven hair tied in a high ponytail, a lightly tanned skin, that was covered by full sleeved light blue shirt which gave the outline of her nice sizeable d cups , her long jeans clad legs were slid over the other and her left hand held a wine glass as she stared at the shelves.

If earlier his breath was caught in his throat, now that she turned around to look at him with her piercing blue eyes, he forgot how to breathe, which in turn made his face loose his natural colour and gain a little purple tint. "A little lamb amidst a pack of wolves, and I suggest you start breathing unless you want to die of suffocation.

"Gah!" He snapped out of his charm trap and panted heavily, a thin sheet of sweat came over his forehead. It took him a few seconds to compose himself back to normal and turned to face the lady with a smile. "Hello, sorry about that." He gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well, this is the first time I am seeing a boy act like this." She gave a wide smile and turned around to take another sip of her wine.

"Yea, well, this is the first time I am seeing someone like you." He spoke honestly, earning a small chuckle from the woman. "Well, when I think about it now," He scooted a stool closer with only one stool separating them. This made the woman raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "You are the second woman, although, I am pretty sure you both are in the same league, if not you are far more powerful than Eighteen, also, she was a villain in the beginning, but I don't know what happened to her after I was gone." Gohan shrugged.

"That's interesting." The woman turned to look at the demi-saiyan. "So you think I am a powerful person?"

"No, I know that you are not a normal human, you surpassed those levels far beyond now." He spoke with a small smile. "But letting that slide, are you a threat to Earth?" His voice took a one eighty turn as he narrowed his expression along.

"Why don't you find out?" A little mischievous grin sprouted on her face and she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool with alarming strength and lead him to the dance floor where slow country music was being played.

"H-hey wait! What are you-" He couldn't finish as she pressed herself against him, making his hands set on her wide hips and encircled her arms around his neck as she looked at him with the same naughty grin.

"Come on; let some steam off, you know little boys must learn to relax." She whispered into his ear, making him shiver a bit, especially when the woman was as tall as him and was squeezing herself into his cut shaped body.

"What are you doing?" Gohan grunted a little from her grinding her body against him.

"Dancing, I didn't think you wouldn't know that." She teased him. Slowly, without letting his guard down, he began to let his body move with the woman's flow so as to reduce the friction that was tearing him apart.

"So, you ran away from the island because you were a bad girl?" Gohan whispered into her ear, making her body stiff. A small smirk came over his face. 'Oh yea...time for some payback.' He made her move along his slow movements and made her dance, just like she made him a few minutes before. "All women and no men to be seen around..." He pushed on a little and nearly yelped in pain when her grip on his shoulder tightened.

"How do you know of Themyscira?" She whispered harshly into his ear.

"Oh, so that's what the island is called?" He teasingly whispered back, but gasped in pain when she tightened her grip more.

"Tell me now." Her voice and words promised violence, something he has been training to avoid.

"Up till now, just an island which I passed by which had only lady life forces and by far in uncharted waters, after I met you, you filled up some gaps, you answered a lot although it maybe sheer luck." There was a look of confusion in her face which made her powerful sexy bossy look change into an innocent one. "I just threw a stone at you and you spilled it yourself."

This caused her face to get alarmed at the fact that she was the one who delivered the information to him. "You-" She began, but Gohan pulled away from her and grabbed her hands as the two stopped dancing completely.

"I think I get it, you don't have to threaten me, I won't tell anybody." He brought her slender arm to his face and gave a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "You are a beautiful lady."With that he let her stand in the crowd of dancing couples and left for the bar.

"Ah, you are back." Caroline greeted him with a smile. "Saw the little missy and if I may, she's a real hottie, and don't miss the chance." She gave flirty wink making the young man blush and leave a few chuckles.

"Y-yea." He sat back down and got a glass of water and began to gulp it down to cool of his blood that was excited beyond measure from the actions of that woman. That's when a giant arm slapped on to his back, making him nearly spit the water out in surprise.

"Sorry boy, the guys won't be leaving to Orleans till Friday, that's two days from now." Gary informed him of his situation which wasn't looking up any longer, well if he wants to journey as normal as he can.

"I am headed there; I can give you a lift." A familiar voice spoke from the side as the blue eyed goddess

Immediately Gohan turned to reject the offer. "Uh please don't bother-"

"Great!" Gary spoke loudly with excitement and turned to Caroline. "Sis, take out the Gary special coffee and soda!" At the speed of light, the said woman took out a tray of soda and coffee cups which the man took and shoved it to Gohan's hands.

And that was how he followed the woman out of the door and towards the parking lot, and he couldn't help but stare at those perfect ass that moved sensuously with her curvy swinging hip. 'Bad! Gohan! No! It's just an ass! Just an amazingly hot perfect ass that you could squeeze and rub against throughout day and night.' He let out a sigh, but then froze when he thought what he thought. "Shit..." He cursed under his breath.

The two beeps of the cars unlock sound reached his ears as his eyes travelled to the vehicle from the woman. A 2010 red Ford Mustang. "Damn..." He said with his mouth slightly agape.

"Get in little boy." He snapped out as the woman opened the front door from her driving seat. Cautiously getting inside he got inside after he put the stuff in the back. "Now, why don't we make this trip interesting by telling me how you know about things you were not supposed to know." Gohan let out a sigh as he leaned back and fastened his seatbelt as the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's a long story..." He spoke tiredly.

"We got two eighty one mile to go." She cheerfully said and laughed lightly. "Isn't it great? We only have each other to confide with, all alone in the night as two souls lost in darkness fly across the asphalt to tomorrow." She spoke dramatically.

"Great...at least tell me your name." He knew there was no escape.

"Diana." She gave a smirk.

"Gohan." He spoke in defeat.

 **XxxxX**

 **So sorry for the late update, I was a bit confused as to how to proceed with this story and to how to bring Diana. I hoped you liked the chapter. And on a side note for those who are interested in One Piece and Fairy Tail Crossovers, please check my story. Odyssey: The dragon and the Pirate.**

 **And, how many of you think Suicide Squad is going to beat Dead Pool?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Monsters of the Past**

"So let me just clear this." Diana began as she heard the whole knowledge that Gohan had about her home. "You were teaching your brother how to fly and sense people, so you strayed across the Isle of women just like that?" She had a hard time believing this.

"For the third time yes!" Gohan groaned in frustration.

"And you didn't get curious and visit this strange island?" She heard a honest "yes" from the man. "I find it rather hard to believe when a man says that, especially when one who sensed that the island only has girls." Her voice was as cold and smooth as a marble, but didn't carry harshness like that of a threat.

"Yes, well it was supper time in Smallville and Ma doesn't like it when we miss or are late for supper, our maximum allotted time was eight when we were teenagers." Gohan leaned back and a small smile came over his face at thought of his adoptive mother.

However Diana was less convinced by this. "Again it's not convincing for me, a least give me a proper answer to how you knew I was from Themyscira?"

"Look, I told you that in the bar itself, I threw a stone at you, didn't know it would hit right." He was getting more agitated from each word the woman spoke.

"So it was a blind guess?" She raised an eyebrow and gave a quick look at the demi-saiyan who gave a small nod.

"And the small spots were filled up by your surprise and sudden protectiveness of your home when you spoke out the exact name of the place and that you came from there, all other things like you running away and stuff were all just a blind guess...so did you really run away?" Now it was his turn to ask.

Unfortunately, she was not willing to answer. "None of your business." And she was back to focusing on the interstate that lay before them.

"Hmph fine, your such an uptight person..." He gave a pout and looked out the window.

The journey soon turned ultra quiet with the only sound being the one that was emitted by the powerful engine that hummed in a steady pace. But this didn't mean all activities were ceased. There were occasional peeks done by both parties when they thought the other wasn't looking.

 _ **GRRRR**_

Diana's head quickly snapped in his direction, although her hands still held the steering steadily. She would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned by the growl that came from the demi-saiyan who for some reason was as red as a tomato. She looked at his nervous face sharply. "Something tells me that you know what made that noise..."

This was one of the few times Diana was genuinely humoured as they sat inside the restaurant at the side of the interstate. The reason? Well the little boy before her could eat a mountain of food, something she has only seen a handful of time due to her status. Unlike the usual people who get disgusted by the demi-saiyan's eating habits, she was quite interested and a bit awed.

"You know..." She began as plates began to pile up between them. "If you don't want to see my face, you could just ask me to take another seat instead of piling up plates between us." She spoke with her usual exotic voice as she took a sip from her beer.

Stopping for a moment, the demi-saiyan looked at the woman a little confused as to why she said that, but as slow as he is about these kinds of things, he knew how to reply. "Uh sorry, I was just too famished. Especially since I didn't get to eat anything at the Shreveport." He gave a sheepish grin and continued his work.

Giggling softly Diana lifted her beer again and took another sip. "Well, that is understandable."

Stopping his munching, he looked at the woman, then to her beer bottle. "Hey...are you supposed to be drinking that, don't you have to drive?" He asked curiously while observing any changes from the woman due to her consumption of alcohol.

"I suppose driving after drinking should be avoided, especially at 2 in the morning?" She saw a look of annoyance pass over the demi-saiyan's face. "Now now, don't pout about it like little boys." She teased the young man coyly. "And just to make a small doubt cleared, you wouldn't let a helpless beautiful woman like me alone in a hotel with men like those who were staring at my chest from the moment we came here?" She gave a small wave to the table a little away where a gang of big men were hunched, staring lustfully at Diana.

"You are kidding me right; I don't think you are alcohol intolerant, besides you wouldn't even need to touch them to destroy them..." He grumbled as he finished the last plate from the chef.

There was a moment of silence between the two, both deep in thought, until Diana got up suddenly, startling the demi-saiyan a little. "Who said I was not affected by the beer?" She asked in a little slutty voice, her acting skills were bad, but that was only to those who could feel her completely serene life force, well the young male in front of her was the only person to do that.

"What are you-" He couldn't finish as she made a show of stumbling off her seat and make her way to the other side of the table and drop herself butt first on the demi-saiyan's lap and wrap her arm around his neck.

"Carry me to our room like a princess, my prince charming." She made the words slur. Gohan was wide mouth and on the verge of losing self control and obtain a boner with her soft shapely ass on top of his crouch with her shirt covered bust pressed firmly onto his chest.

"You are really pushing it..." he got up without any sort of effort and started to walk towards the reception where an old woman sat. "Uh two rooms-" He couldn't finish.

"A room for two with a no breakfast call and a no disturb card." Diana laughed like a little girl as she began to wiggle in the demi-saiyan's arms. "He's a bit of a gentleman." She winked at the woman who winked back.

"Have a pleasant night Ms. Prince." The old woman said.

"Why are you acting like this?" Gohan asked as he climbed up the stairs.

She pulled up to his ear and whispered softly. "Because it's fun; you in particular entertain me too much to let a chance like this pass." Again that shiver was satisfactory for the Amazon. "Little boy..." She added teasingly.

"Why do you call me that?" The demi-saiyan asked curiously, rather than with annoyance like any other male should have felt.

"What?" Diana raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Little boy." He answered without delay. "I am as big as you." Yep, he still lacks some real life experience.

"Because you are one." They reached the room and upon entering the average sized room, she quickly dislodged herself from the young man's body.

"I am taking the bed." He quickly claimed the double cot bed, face first on the soft white mattress before kicking of his footwear. His face had a childish grin that stated that he has accomplished victory over her in his own mind and she will have to take the couch.

"Oh well..." He heard her moving away, then the sound of running water. Again she was nearby. "So you claim the bed, well you leave me with no choice." She spoke and the sound of clothes rustling was heard before he felt the bed shift a little and then a slender arm drape over his back. "If you don't mind, I sleep in the nude..." His eyes were the size of saucer plates.

.

.

.

Soon enough it was past ten in the morning, and after a quick breakfast, they paid the money, which was a lot due to the food, left the area. "You owe me Fifty thousand dollars and fifteen cents." Diana smugly walked past the demi-saiyan to the car.

"Hey! I paid eighty dollars!" Gohan protested as he jogged to catch up to the smirking woman. "And what's up with the outrageous amount of money!"

"Yes, your debt for the food is only twenty eight dollars, but the remaining money is for feeling me yesterday night." She turned around with a small smirk.

Gohan's mouth hung open like a gaping fish. "What...?" He didn't know how to respond. "B-but I slept on the floor." He spoke weakly.

"Tsk tsk get in the car." She shut the driver's door and started the engine. Snapping out of his misery, the demi-saiyan quickly got into the car and fastened the seat belts.

As the car began to move at a steady pace through the partially deserted interstate, Diana allowed herself to glance at her travelling companion who was very quiet for the past hour. His posture was erect and his eyes were closed in meditation. "You are awfully quiet; do you find my company unsatisfying?" She asked in a mocking tone.

The demi-saiyan allowed a tired sigh to escape his mouth. "I was just seeing if my parents and brother were alright." He turned to look at the Amazon with a calm face.

Raising an eyebrow at the farm boy's reason, Diana chuckled lightly. "So there are more people like you?" There was a small silence between them that was filled by the sound of the wind against the car and the humming of the engine.

And she did not expect a reply either, but the demi-saiyan let out a sigh. "No, at least not any that I know off right now." He shrugged and looked out of the window.

This was getting a little interesting for the Amazonian. "So what about the family you mentioned?" She curiously asked the demi-saiyan.

Gohan leaned back, trying to get into a comfortable position. "They are my family, but they are not like me, don't get me wrong, I love them like any other who loves his family, but for the question you asked, that's my answer." His voice contained plain honesty that she has never seen before.

Deciding to push a little more, the woman asked him without breaking the flow of the moment to get some more details and she almost succeeded. "You never told me about your difference." Key word almost.

Gohan shrugged and began to answer. "Well there was-" He stopped abruptly, realizing the trap. "Whoa, that was a good one." He chuckled causing the woman to do the same.

"Hmmm...still don't want to share..." She gave a cute pout, which actually did made the young man a little hot.

'Damn...' Quickly realizing his thoughts were going dirty, he shook it off. "Hey! You didn't say anything either!" He protested angrily, making the woman giggle a little at his antics.

The road up ahead was clear, not a single vehicle was in view and to the two super humans, too quiet. Slowly turning his head to see if they missed anything, Gohan was surprised to see and sense nothing. His senses went haywire as he felt up the rest of the world, there was no ki. Alarmed, he tried to find his family's although he knew that there's also has vanished; otherwise those three would be the only ones left.

"You feel it too?" Diana's voice made him whip around to look at the blue eyed woman who was rather calm about this. Too calm.

"What is happening? What happened to all the people?" He frantically asked, his worry making him feel dreadful of a disastrous outcome.

"We are not in the same plane anymore." Her reply was monotonous and her eyes were steeled up.

"What...so the people of Earth..." He began cautiously.

Letting out a tired sigh, Diana let her hands off the steering of the high speed vehicle and looked at him face to face. "It is the opposite to what you think," This earned a look of confusion from the man, but he didn't interrupt her, although his eyes were drifting to the road ahead and back, but the car didn't go off the path. "They are still on Earth, doing their things, while we are the ones out of their plane of existence." It did bring him some relief, but then his eyes narrowed as he stared into the Amazon's eyes with doubt.

"Did you do this?" His question made the woman raise a slender.

"Tch, it doesn't matter now, we are already past that question." She opened the door of the speeding car, making the demi-saiyan look curious. But his eyes immediately widened when he saw that they have stopped. But he didn't even feel the car slow down. He watched Diana step out of the car and walk towards its bonnet.

"H-hey!" He called out as he too exited the car and went in front of it, standing face to face with the woman who had her behind leaned on the car and her arms folded. "Ok, maybe it doesn't matter if you did this or not, but where is this? What are we doing her?" He asked cautiously.

"My dear little sister!" Gohan turned around to face the new voice that seemed awfully cheerful. There behind him, stood a tall middle age looking man, and he seemed to sport a huge too friendly grin. He could swear he didn't feel this guy up till now, and still can't and it made the demi-saiyan's hair on his neck stand.

The newcomer, as mentioned was above six feet and possessed dirty blonde hair that waved lightly with the wind and loose beard and moustache of the same covered his lower face. His choice of clothing was a purple shirt with the symbol of a goat on his breast pocket and a blue jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Then it clicked, what the stranger said. Gohan turned to the slightly hostile looking Diana. "He's your brother?" He watched his companion stand and take a few steps in front of him, the question seemingly ignored as she stood with her back facing him.

Diana gritted her teeth and stared at the stranger. "Ares..." Her voice contained disdain and her calm and composed figure seemed to take a defensive feeling. "What do you want, War God?" She growled out.

"Why, I was just feeling a little sad after not seeing you from over four thousand five hundred years." His voice and features turned to mock hurt as she looked at him with her patience running low. Then his eyes shifted to the man behind her. "It seems you finally decided to take a companion." He looked with amusement in his eyes as he heard another growl. "Why don't I invite you to my realm?"

The demi-saiyan remained guarded and silent as the entire place began to glow purple and black and when it cleared they were not in the interstate anymore, they were in a place that Gohan could only describe as a junkyard; old ships, cars, planes, and other war equipments from the Stone Age to the modern time.

His sightseeing was cut off when he heard the voice of the strange man next to him. "Destruction."

Turning around, Gohan faced the older man. "Pardon me?"

Before he could say anything to the demi-saiyan, the Amazon interrupted. "Ares, what are your intentions?" Her voice clearly showed that she did not want to see any crap for the answer.

Chuckling darkly, he turned to look at the woman who stood right behind him. "Well," He gave a small smirk and raised his right arm pointing up and paused at shoulder level, like he was going to take an oath. "I want to see where my pupil stands." Without warning, at lightning speed, he backhanded the demi-saiyan smack dab on his face, sending the young man fly into the war junk yard.

Diana looked in the direction the demi-saiyan was sent with a small ounce of worry, before gritting her teeth to see her old teacher chuckling madly. "Very well." She declared and her body glowed brightly, and in the next second her entire appearance shifted a one eighty.

Her hair was let loose and a dull golden tiara with a star was on her forehead. Her completely covered body changed into a strapless armour of brownish red metallic nature and her legs, only covered by an extremely short blue skirt like clothing which was held by a metallic belt, this change revealed the beautiful body that she hid under all those clothing, her long creamy legs that were in a pair of medieval boots, her slender arms that were covered by a pair of armoured bracelet and her exposed neck and upper chest with a sizable amount of cleavage.

On her right arm she held a sword with the same star symbol on its handle and a shield on her left arm with a whip kept on her hip, she looked more fiercer than an angry tigress. "Prepare for battle!" With a battle cry she covered the distance between them in a single leap, bringing down her sword on the God of War.

"Now this is more like it Halfling!" He laughed manically as a black axe formed from nothingness in his hand and blocked the strike with ease, and upon impact, the sword and the axe created a large shock wave that cleared a hundred meter radius around them.

"Rargh!" Diana roared as she brought down her shield on to the god's head, before which he kicked her on the abdomen and sent her flying.

"Still angry as ever when it comes to your brother." He feigned hurt and charged at the woman, who landed hardly on her feet. He brought up his axe over his head in brute fashion and brought it down on to her shield. This was on purpose; he wasn't looking for a skilled fight. He rammed the axe over and over forcing the Amazon to take the defensive against the earth shattering blows the man gave.

A small error occurred as Ares once again lifted his axe up, he stretched too far, and Diana didn't waste the one second window that she got, and with a mighty yell, she brought her fist up with titanic force which upon being connected with the war god made a humongous shockwave before sending the man flying into the old collection of ships and planes.

Standing up straight, the beautiful raven haired warrior stretched her neck. "Come on, I know that didn't kill you." She taunted and just as she said this the items that buried the god of war under, went blasting away.

This time, it was not just a man with a battle axe. His head was covered by a dark bluish purple Viking helmet with horns and a fully armoured bulky body and a black cape. "You are correct, it didn't." His eye sockets glowed dark blue as he shifted his stance to a more refined one. "And I see that you have improved in the course of history." He laughed as he charged at the woman.

"Your talk bore me." Diana and Ares locked horns in the middle with both weapon and bare hands. "Spare me your words." She snarled, baring her pearly white fangs at the armoured god. The fight continued to take on to levels beyond mortals could ever hope as the two mighty beings wrecked havoc on each other.

A little away from the battle, through the path cleared by the projectile shot by Ares, Gohan, laid on the worn out bed of a rusted old Civil War era Confederate iron clad "CSS Virginia", sacrificed in the war to gain advantage against the United States. Letting out a low groan of pain, the demi-saiyan slowly raised from the lower deck of the scuttled ship.

Sitting up and seeing that the room he bunked in was well lit due to the red inferno like clouds that glowed above in this realm, he let himself into a hunched position he raised his right arm slowly to his face and winced a little upon contact with his nose, it was broken! "Dimmitt!" He hissed in annoyance as he grabbed his nose and straightened it.

The sound of feet connecting with the wooden boards outside the iron ship made the demi-saiyan jump up. The sound was approaching him in slow calculated moments until it was right outside the steel door with the thick round glass window which was covered by moss. A dark shadowy head was behind that door, he could see it from the glass but, there was no ki, just like that "god" who knocked him away.

There was no noise, other than the sound of his breathing, not even the titanic battle two miles away was heard. "Who's there?" He asked firmly, his fist clenching and unclenching as he saw the old rusted door handle slowly turn down with the screech of rusted metal.

A long screeching sound of the metal door came as it slowly opened to reveal the darkness from the other side. "I see a lot of power and anger in you, boy." That was the voice of a woman, he knew that, and just as he was about to speak, the darkness from the door seemed to take form of a fire and jump at the demi-saiyan.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed in pain as the black smoke forced itself into his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. His knees buckled and he landed on the floor while clutching his head as the pitch black mist forced into him.

Within a few seconds, the mist was all inside the young man and he laid face first, unmoving. "Hmmm, I thought it would have taken a little longer, but even Hercules fell immediately." A golden covered shoe connected to the feet stepped forward, exiting from the darkness, the creamy rich royal robe slightly swayed as the remaining body came out.

A woman with straight brown hair with curls at the bottom, clad in what seemed to be Greek robes with a small orb in her right hand stood with a small frown on her face as she stared down at the fallen demi-saiyan. Her brown eyes were sharp and held no form of emotions. She kneeled down near his head and reached out and touched his spiky hair, gently running her fingers through them.

"You must understand," She began, her voice low and tender. "I have no personal vendetta against you, **but** your companion, she has sinned me with her existence." Her voice grew dark and a few low chuckles left her plump lips. "Ares won't kill her, either due to sympathy or being weaker than her." Again a frown came over.

She stood up and looked out through the giant hole created by the demi-saiyan and at the booming shockwaves at the distance. "I fail to possess enough power to go against her directly as I did to her past siblings." She paused before an evil smile slowly made to her face. "And to say I would find such darkness in a soul I thought to be the purest?" She turned around and once again looked at the alien. "To loathe someone this much...although it is understandable, especially when he was responsible for your father's untimely demise..."

" _C-Cell? N-no I killed you, then how..." True to his fearful face, the demi-saiyan stood facing the green monster that threatened the universe, killed his friends, killed his father and most of all ruined his life._

" _Ufufuf...hold that thought my dear Gohan, was it really me who did all that?" Cell laughed with amusement clearly written all over his face as he folded his hands. "If I am being bold, you don't really hate me that much." The demi-saiyan's eyes widened before it narrowed down in anger._

" _You son of a bitch!" He began to charge up a ki blast._

" _Ufufuf..." the green monster stood laughing with no intention of taking any precautionary measures. "Go ahead and kill me, but answer yourself, is it really me who you hate?" Gohan paused; sweat forming on his forehead and his hands shaking lightly. "Was it me who did all this to you?"_

" _What do you mean?!" Gohan roared in anger._

 _Chuckling darkly, the bio android closed his eyes. "You want answers?" He smirked. "If that is what you want, then look at me one more time...closely." Without blinking, the demi-saiyan stared at the monster that slowly opened his eyes. Upon locking eyes with the emerald eyed monster-_

 _That can't be right, just now only did he see pink pupils in the bug. "Your eyes-" His words were caught in his throat. Upon zooming out, who he saw wasn't the green bug, but a tall human looking male who glowing gold with spiky vertical hair smirking at him._

" _Well hello there." The doppelganger spoke, his smirk never leaving his face._

" _W-what is this? Who are you?" Gohan knew the answer, but he couldn't accept this. He wasn't the one who killed his father. "No! No no no no no no! He screamed in pain. It was Cell! Cell! Cell! Cell! Cell! Cell! Cell! Cell!...cell...cell...Gohan..." He heard his doppelganger laugh with malice. He couldn't deny spelling his name. It was Gohan who killed his father, and now, he must kill him._

Hera gave a small smirk as she saw the body of the young man twitch. "Time to bring your fight into reality, and I have the perfect candidate and situation to use you." She gave a broad smile at the man as his eyes snapped open, completely black and a snarl on his lip.

.

.

.

A steel horn fell on the ground next to Diana, the horn from Ares's helmet that she ripped out. The fight was brutal in every aspect, with both parties in bloody conditions, the Amazon's being more visible and although Ares looked okay with the cover of his armour, he was injured far too much by the raw strength that was behind each attack the woman dictated on him.

"It seems, I was a bit fooled by your display of weakness..." Ares chuckled lightly as he slowly fell on to his knees. "You are not going to kill your brother now, are you?" Ares mockingly asked the Amazon.

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Diana downed her sword and looked away. "You are despicable..." She looked up into the dark red gloomy sky of the realm of the War God. "You are already healed, do you take me for a fool?" She coolly asked as she raised her sword up once again.

" **RAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"**

The roar was monstrous, nearly matching the beasts that the Princess came across at some points in her life. And out in the fields of warships tanks and planes, a golden light shot into the sky, followed by a miniature nuclear explosion that filled half a mile in a white bowl of energy.

As the explosion cleared, both spawns of Zeus cautiously looked at the area and got more edgy upon seeing the ships, tanks, cars and other gifts given to the War God which laid between them and ground zero get thrown away as something penetrated through the items and was heading straight at them.

Grunting, Diana whipped her head to look at the War God. "What is this Ares?" She demanded.

Ares looked at her, his lips forming into a smug smirk. "Shouldn't I be the one to ask you that?" His question only confused her for a moment, and that moment was enough for a golden body that glowed shot out of the mess and headed straight for her.

"What-" Her voice died as a flaming fist slammed onto her face with so much force that could be compared in terms of a nuclear strike. The area around the two cratered as a massive shockwave ripped through the land, forcing the War god who stood as audience to cover his face.

Diana's body flew on top of a World War II Japanese jeep with no control of it, completely crushing the vehicle. "Ahh that was my favourite jeep." Ares joked at the scene. "You have been getting a lot heavier..." He chuckled, before turning his face to the man covered in golden fire. "Who are you my good sir?"

The demi-saiyan who stood in his second form clenched his fist and in one mighty leap, brought his body on to the downed Diana, who quickly dodged the incoming knee that destroyed everything within two meter radius. **"Damn you!"** The demi-saiyan roared out in anger, his eyes still as black as the night with no whites to be seen.

Diana rolled over and assumed a defensive stance. "Gohan! What is the meanin-" Once again the demi-saiyan shot at the woman who narrowly dodged the head butt, only to feel his knee on her abdomen and a forceful tug on her hair. The demi-saiyan slammed her by the head repeatedly on the ground before throwing her into the pile of war offerings and brought his hands to the side with his knees slightly bent.

"Kaa...Mee...Haaa,,,,Meee..." Ares watched the scene in curiosity as a dark bluish white light formed in the gap between his palms. **"HAAA!"** He roared out as he unleashed a devastating wave of pure energy in the Amazon's direction.

Ares watched with expressionless eyes as his toys on one side got completely obliterated. "I think I have had enough." He let out a sigh and raised his axe and placed it over his shoulder and looked at the prancing form of the stranger. Then his eyes caught sight of the stranger's eyes and immediately knew what happened. "Oh mom..."

Gohan wasn't fighting Cell, he wasn't fighting Frieza, he wasn't fighting Garlic, no, he only had one enemy, and that was Gohan, and right now, his eyes were seeing Gohan on the Amazon.

 **xXXXx**

 **If you liked it please review it and to all my readers, my college life is about to begin and I'll do my best in updating.**

 **Who else is hyped about BvvS Ultimate edition? Because I am and I just saw the first 10 mins and it made a lot of sense about the Martha scene.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Skipper out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Suffering & Redemption**

The Thunder clap that followed with the connection of the demi-saiyan's fist on the Amazon's face rang through the realm of the God of War. Spit and blood came of Diana's mouth as the blow connected her right cheek, lifting her off the ground and away from the boy in a bullet motion. In mid air she gave a spun and struck her sword on to the ground, skidding a good distance.

She stared up. "Gohan?!" She called, but there was nothing but anger and hatred in his pitch black eyes. It was as if black paint was poured into his vision that seeped out each time he attacked. More than that, the golden aura that surrounded him and the change in the colour of his hair was incredible. She knew he was not an ordinary man, but she never expected this.

In a quick back flip she dodged the heavy punch that was sent her way. The ground she stood moments ago now catered and exploded. She didn't get any window to think as the demi-saiyan launched himself from the crater and brought his foot point blank, only for the woman to cross her wrists in front of her face, her bracelets absorbed the majority of the impacts force but shockwaves ripped around them as electricity cackled over the connected parts.

Shocking the Amazon, the demi-saiyan bent his upper body downwards while his foot used her bracelets as a ground, he dove his fist into her armored abdomen, bending the Invincible material slightly before blowing the person away, or that was what was supposed to happen if not for the mad man's sudden grip on her foot which stopped her from flying away.

Without waiting to see what the man was about to do, she brought down her free foot on to his face multiple times, shaking the dimension with the brute force behind her kicks. And finally after the tenth kick, the demi-saiyan's grip weakened, allowing the woman to slam both her feet on to the man's head, forcing him to stumble backwards although, her attacks seem to lack any physical effect on the man.

Gohan snapped his head up to target his enemy once again, only to see a golden rope fall over his head and tighten around his triceps. "Who are you?!" Diana roared as the lasso glowed golden. Gohan roared in agony as his knees buckled under the might of the magic, but without warning, he opened his mouth and sent a roar of bluish white energy that struck the Amazon smack dab on her front and sent her flying back.

The demi-saiyan gone AWOL, stood up with the lasso falling down with the glow fading and jumped in the direction of the woman who was momentarily vulnerable. She laid there on her back with her hair sprawled around her head and her legs wide apart, if the demi-saiyan was sane, he would have stopped there with a blush, unfortunately, he wasn't and Diana closed her eyes to take the impact of the Titanic punch that was headed her way.

Jumping like a wild animal, Gohan closed the distance between him and his enemy and brought down his fist, only to be kicked on the ribs by a humongous force from the side, sending him several feet to the side, giving the Amazon enough time to recover and get up to see her savior. "I suppose you realize, whatever you have done is not affecting the boy much." Ares spoke bluntly.

"What have you done War god?!" Diana snarled at the god.

Raising his hands defensively in front of him, Ares chuckled. "It's not my work, it's the work of my dear mother, she wants you dead, and that fools a victim like Hercules." He pointed to where he sent the demi-saiyan off to, only to poke the chest of a very very pissed off man. For the first time in his life, Ares was startled by a mortal. But what came after was a major blow to his pride.

Slamming his foot over one of Ares legs, Gohan placed him in one place, effectively crushing the God's feet. **"Raraaaghhhh!"** He roared as he brought his golden fist onto the War god's left cheek, a thunderclap followed upon impact and three white pieces flew out of the victim's mouth.

Ares raised his fist to counter attack, but the bat shit angry man clasped his fist in his palm and grabbed his throat and shot into the air with the sound barrier breaking behind him. The God of War struggled in the arms of the demi-saiyan, but his kicks and punches were ignored by the man as they gained higher altitude. "Unhand me you wrecked creature-" His command was cut off by a bone shattering punch on to his face that sent him straight down at break neck speed.

Ares tried his best to regain control of his unwilling decent but his plans were broken as the demi-saiyan appeared above his falling body and drove his fist into his armored abdomen with megaton worth force that dented the heavenly armor and sent him into the ground like a meteor. Upon crash landing, the God of War knew his body was shattered and even with his fast healing power, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time to dodge the stabbing kick that was coming down at him in hypersonic speeds from sixty thousand feet above.

 **"Raraaaghhhh!"** Gohan roared as he came down with both his toes pointed down like a falling knife. Golden energy mixed with a dome shaped shield of red hot energy swayed around him and his eyes were in a similar condition to Broly's. But at twenty feet from crushing the War god who interfered with his hunt, he was kicked by a metal boot that slammed on his right cheek and sent him spiraling to the war junk of Ares.

Diana landed a few feet after Ares body, not bothering with any concern to the God who slowly raised and walked over to her side. "I suppose I owe you one." He smiled at the woman darkly, who didn't even spare a glance to him.

"Silence. I was half tempted to let him finish you off. But for the sake of keeping him from the spotlight of Zeus, I chose over a better part of my mind. Now reveal to me how to stop his possession!" The Amazon demanded as a massive golden pulse created a ripple that shook away the things around the demi-saiyan like a nuclear mushroom. His pitch black pupilless eyes landed on his real target and boy was he pissed.

Electrical sparks of blue energy went in circular series from his boot to the tip of his hair. His position was crouched a bit, as if an animal readying to go for the kill. And kill he will. With a ferocious roar, the demi-saiyan jumped, with his left arm extended with his hands mimicking a claw with the other hand closer to the chest in a similar manner. Swinging her shield up, Diana blocked the brute attack as the man brought down a million Titanic blows in the matter of a few seconds.

Although she was able to escape the fate of being pummeled, she was unable to contain the planet breaking blows as the brute force of the punches dug her boots into the ground as she was pushed back steadily."Gah!" She gasped as the demi-saiyan brought down both his hands after clasping them together. The blow created a rupture in the air as it cratered the ground on which they stood. By now the Amazon was sure he could have easily came around the shield and took her from behind, but for some reason he didn't, even though he could. 'He wants to destroy me...not defeat me, he is desperate, he wants relief by taking me head on!'

With his mad rampage on the shield, the blood crazed demi-saiyan failed to see the attack from his side. "Know your place foul creature!" The metal booted leg of the War God slammed on to the right side of the demi-saiyan's face, the impact caused a tremendous shockwave to rip through the area, encasing the three in a cloud of dirt. A triumphant smirk came over the son of Zeus at the thought of a rolling head, but that smirk was soon replaced by one of utter shock. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape.

His feet had connected with the demi-saiyan's face alright, but it was still connected. Not blocked, not evaded, but connected. The sole was pressed thoroughly on the peach skinned face, and the shocking part was that, the head was only bent a little to the side and the War God felt a cold shiver run over his body, something only a few have been able to accomplish in his long millennium life. **"Gohan..."** The voice was gravelly. It was like stones being grounded in the throat of the individual.

Blinking in confusion, Ares asked without moving. "Pardon?"

 **"Gohan has to die..."** Gohan's spoke monotonously in the same voice, and all of a sudden, Ares could feel dread surround him, a feeling of death and destruction beyond comparison. The son of Zeus gasped when a hand grasped his ankle, crushing the Invincible material of the boot slightly. **"Can't you understand..."** The God cried in anguish as he felt his tarsus and fibula crumble under the mad man's grip.

"Let go!" The Greek demanded but to no avail was the other man willing to comply, in fact, he seemed to be not at all aware of his hold on the God's ankle. Ares tried to dislodge by combining his remaining limbs to reign down attacks, but the steady increase on the grip was unstoppable, even as blood and flesh tore away on the demi-saiyan's face.

 **"...he can't be allowed to live..."** The demi-saiyan looked down for a moment, before looking up at Ares. **"Won't you agree? Gohan killed his own father he killed my father, shouldn't he be destroyed?"** The pitch black pupilless eyes took on the shape of an innocent confused pair, it radiated a sense of unpredictability both were nothing less than horrifying for the god.

Diana, who had fallen down on her knees to catch her breath looked up at the demi-saiyan who was now speaking way too calmly for a berserker. 'What are you doing...' She felt a deep tug in her heart as she felt a thick mist of sorrow waft off the man who held the god in his grip. 'What burden do you bear this much to make you detest yourself to this extend...' She got up as things seemingly went quiet, except for the hisses from her half brother.

Suddenly the feeling of sadness was replaced at large. **"Gohan must die...Gohan mist die...Gohan must die...Gohan must die..."** The mad Saiyan looked down as he chanted softly, each chant drew more and more force behind them. Suddenly his head shot up, the darkness in his eyes pulsating. **"GOHAN MUST DIE!"** He roared in anger as the primal rage overtook the aura around him. He pulled the body of the God up and smashed him on the ground right in front of him.

Suddenly, several rotting corpses in armor, holding swords jumped from the demi-saiyan's side with their swords held above their heads in order to cut of the angry man. They all succeeded in landing the sharp edges of their swords on the demi-saiyan. The top of his head, the gap between his head and ear, his shoulders and his deltoid. But that was it, it didn't cut the flesh of the glowing demon that was out for his name.

 **"I will destroy you..."** The demi-saiyan whispered under his breath, making the corpses look confusedly at him. But their clarification came in the form of a huge yellow blast that was nothing more than a heavy power up from the demi-saiyan. The rotten flesh and bones turned to dust and the sword perished along with them.

With outside interferences being done with, he whipped his head towards Diana in the same unadulterated rage. Diana blocked the mastodonic punch by the split of a second with her shield but the force behind this sent her sailing across the land of the war calamity. "Argh!" She grunted in pain but the attack was followed by another, this time a heavy right kick that the Amazon blocked limply with the bracelet that instantly glowed golden upon contact with the glowing leg.

 **"You killed him!"** The demi-saiyan roared as he delivered a series of brutal lightning fast punches that the woman had a hard time keeping up, no, she had a hard time keeping her self alive from the murdering onslaught of the man who pushing her beyond her limit. For the first time in her life, Diana felt cornered, absolutely defenseless. **"You killed my father!"** He roared again as he slammed his feet on the woman's chest, sending her body skipping through the soil.

With a flip of her body, she regained her balance in the air and shot upwards. "Gohan! This is not you!" Her reasoning fell on deaf ears as the demi-saiyan gave chase to the Amazon beauty. She saw both his arms glowing blue. And without delay he moved his open palm faced towards her in back and forth motion.

 **"Raraaaghhhh!"** He let out a roar of animalisti fury as the blue energetic formed into football sized balls and sent them in a series of destructive attacks. Diana spun and crouched in mud air to avoid the beams. She redirected her flight path away from the demi-saiyan but he gave chase nonetheless and was doing a good job at keeping her cornered. But them she stopped moving and floated in mid air, the attacks stopped and the demi-saiyan was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around in vigilance. 'Where did he-' Her thought was broken by the bright light that came from above.

 **"Kaaaaaa...Meeee..."** Diana whipped around in shock. **"Haaaa...Meeee..."** There, several hundred feet above, the demi-saiyan stood with his knees and body bent with both arms at the same side from which the bluish white glow came. There was no time to dodge, and Ares seem to have given up on the idea of fighting. By instinct, the Amazon warrior brought her shield up in time for the chant to end **. "HAA!"** The demi-saiyan unleashed a tyrannical version of the Turtle school that rivaled the one he dealt with Cell.

The wave slammed on to the Invincible shield as Diana fought to keep track of her mind from backing off. The beam slowly pushed her down on a steady pace which increased by the second until her metal booted feet were on the ground trying to stand firmly as the area around her cratered. Then she felt it, the unbearable heat that passed from the other side of the shield. Gritting her teeth she tightened her grip on the straps of the shield. This was a testimony of the young man's strength, after all it wasn't every day the great ancient Greek shield would be tested like this.

"Gah!" Her knees buckled and she fell, but still held the shield in place even though her arm was burning from the abnormal heat that radiated on the other side. Her consciousness was kept solely on the basis of her will as her body was already ready to crumble. 'No! This can't happen! He shouldn't kill me because of this! I have to help him!' She knew if the demi-saiyan succeed in his onslaught, she will lose and he too will lose to guilt. The only victory here will be Hera's.

A whole fife minutes passed before the demi-saiyan halted the great attack. And he was more than disappointed at seeing _**Gohan**_ still alive. Diana stood with her shoulders slumped and her head slightly hanging back and sweat glistening her face. She watched the demi-saiyan land hard on his feet twenty feet from her. His posture erect and his eyes as dark as a moonless night. She watched him make slow steps towards her with one hand glowing bluish white. She felt her shield slip down from her limp arms and hissed at the sensation of her burnt skin rub against the strap.

With a little power, she stabbed her sword on the ground. "Gohan, stop." She spoke, refusing to back away from the approaching demon who didn't even acknowledge her voice. "You are being possessed." She continued. "You have to fight Hera's spell." He stopped a feet from her, and she has left herself defenseless to him. With a swift movement of his arm, she now stayed suspended in the air by the hand around her neck.

 **"I won't let you take my loved ones again...Dad...Piccolo...Mom...you aren't meant to live..."** He spoke to the struggling woman as he raised his ki encased fist towards the side.

"Y-yea n...need to...let go Gohan." Diana forced through her crumbling wind canal. "Let...it go...you can't dwell on your past!" She prepared for her end. 'I will not die unworthy of my title as an Amazon. O Great-' Her thoughts were cut short by the sudden feeling of relief that wafted in the form of air in her windpipe. Letting out a stressed gasp, Diana shook a little.

 _ **THUD**_

The demi-saiyan fell hard on his knees right in front of Diana and stood there erect. She looked up slowly towards his head in a cautious pace. His shoulder was slumped, hands have fallen on either side limply, his mouth was slightly hanging and his head had fallen back a little with his eyes staring into the dark sky. The golden glow didn't change in the least and the electricity continued to circle him. She didn't know what he did in the past, but all she cared now was that he was her comrade, even though it had only been a day or less. And she was not about to leave him drowning in his own guilt no matter what he did before.

"I had the strength..." He spoke into the sky, his voice regaining the human touch. "I could have stopped him without destroying Earth..." He looked down at the woman. "...without sacrificing my dad..." Without a moments delay, Diana crawled over to the demi-saiyan and stood on her knees in front of him. She grabbed his head between her palms and forced his head straight.

"Gohan! You cannot give up! Do not let Hera control you. Fight her! I don't know what you have done in the past, but whatever you are feeling now is not real! These are just your darkness amplified!" She shouted into his face. His face didn't show any change and stared blankly into nothingness. Taking a deep breath, she forcefully pulled him into her arms, crushing his head into her chest and burying her face into his head. There was no resistance from him. "You have to let it go, that was your past! Think about those people you told me about! The ones you love and wish to protect in this world!"

Gohan's head spun vigorously from the inside. It was a world of various hue of multiple colors that stormed through his head. It killed him, but what ripped him into bits were the faces of his family and friends, all happy and joyful until they saw him and began to scream in horror. His mother hid a little boy who looked like his father behind her body, while his father stood in front of them with his face showing no emotion.

Reaching his arm out Gohan called out. "Dad-" Surprisingly, he wasn't cut off by his father.

"Don't let him near our baby! Kill him Goku!" His mother was the one who shouted those words that pierced his heart. His father fell into an offensive stance while his mentor took his own stance followed by the remaining seasoned fighters. And without him knowing, his anger flared. His power jumped and burnt like a wildfire in which his entire family burned.

"No! Dad! Mom! Piccolo! Stop this! Stop!" He screamed, but his power burned them all.

"Gohan!" The sudden call of his name snapped his eyes open and there was no burning forms of his family, instead he was met with darkness. Soft squishy darkness. And the last words his ears picked before he fell into sweet blissful sleep was. "It's okay, we are gonna get out of this alright."

 **XxxX**

I know, not that much. I'll try to make it better next time.

 **Power Table**

I am not gonna make Gohan extremely powerful to the point where he can beat Superman in one punch. Then it's better I change the name to 'Men of One Punch'.

So to clear things up, in terms of raw strength, _Superman_ is a **15** and Gohan _Super Saiyan 2_ is a **13.** Diana is somewhere a little above Vegeta when he smashed Semiperfect Cell, so it will be a **8ish-9**

 **Before I conclude the chapter, I want to insult two of my reviewers. Of course both are guests, if they weren't, I would have ended this civil.**

 **1:Guest (vegetto):** Fuck you too you son of a rotting bitch :)

Did you make DBZ? I mean, it was like "I got patent rights from you and I screwed up "your" fanfiction." 10% for Ares and Diana? I am not making an overkill fic moron. And is there any credible proof in your shit ball of a brain that Toriyama or DC made any power comparison?

And then, I make DBZ characters look weak? O_O no words. It's as if I wrote so many crossovers and I made DBZ look weak. Just wow.

Lastly, I am a DC fan as much as a DBZ fan.

So fuck you and have a nice day, tell your mom I left the cheque on the night stand. ;)

 **Guest 2:** Dctard? Sure, bitch :)

You have a point there, Gohan can't sense Android 18's power, but he can sense Vegeta's power and Gohan saw him get his ass kicked. He also has fought Cell, who beat Android 18.

Conclusion? Simple math for a hard core genius. He simply placed her on a certain league, not Cardinal method, but ordinal. And he could sense Diana, so he knew where the woman stands.

And yes, I don't know anything about DBZ or DC, nor does most of the people. Just to clarify this, I know better than you know. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't expect much!**

 **Wish you all a New Year** **Survival Luck!**

 **Chapter 5: Valkyire's Attraction**

Lush meadows that had green glistening mountains as the background, the freshness of the morning and the dew drops on the long grass and trees, the wind that had the floral essence mixed in its gentle breeze and the gurgle of the small stream that was rich with fish. He was at peace, his eyes stared into the vast expanse of serenity that was undisturbed by the materialism of technology and had retained the spiritual magnanimity of nature. He knew where he was; _home_. He wore his father's colours minus the sign that said SON, instead it had 'Demon'.

"Gohan!" The cheerful and innocent voice of his father resounded in his ears and he slowly turned around to see the man standing on the hill that his home was built on. He had is silly grin and waving like a child. "Come on son! We are gonna have muffins now!" He yelled out and gave a wave to follow and turned back to the small dome building. A small smile spread over his face as he spared one last glance at the meadows and ran over to where his house was. After the short run, he stood in front of the door that said 'SON' on it.

Slowly pushing the door open, he entered the house which had the dining table in the main room; typical of a normal Saiyan who gave more importance to food and related commodities rather than a warm greeting room. On the table was his father who sported his usual pout; most probably from not being able to touch the muffins as his mother wanted him to wait for him. Upon seeing him, Goku's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Alright! Gohan's here Chi-Chi! Now can I have the muffins?" Of course his dad already had a few muffins stuffed in his mouth as he spoke to the Son matriarch. The said woman let out a defeated sigh and just shook her head before turning to him. She beamed at him happily from her place at the side of the glut of a man who was vacuum cleaning the muffins.

"Hurry up Gohan, or your father will wipe out the breakfast!" His mother wore her traditional clothes and had her hair done perfectly. She didn't look a day older than the last time she met him. He chuckled at the scene of his mother scolding his father who closed his eyes and cupped his ears, but none the less continued to eat; don't ask how the earth raised Saiyan managed the seemingly impossible task; he just can.

Taking a few steps forward, he pulled the chair back and placed himself in front of the table respectably. His mother came over and placed a dozen of muffins that she saved from his father's greedy self. "This has to be a dream…" Gohan mumbled as he looked down at the muffins with a sad smile.

A familiar weight was placed on his right shoulder; his mother's palm. The demi-saiyan looked up to see the smile that Chi-Chi had, a little flattered, and the noise his father made, cease. "Gohan…" She began; her voice a little shaky but she still managed the strong smile. "All these years must have been painful for you, but you have to let it go baby." She caressed his face gently. "You have carried the weight of our world and the one you are for so long…it's time to put us down…" He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he suddenly looked down on the food.

"Son, you are not helping anyone here…" The words surprisingly came from his father who looked at him warmly. "You have a lot of people to protect in the world you live now. Your family, that nice man and lady who took you in, that other boy you call as your brother, that lady you met…all of them." Earth's protector gave a smile to his son. "If we got another chance, I would have taken it so that we wouldn't have had to lose you, son..." Goku's smile fell a little, but it was still there. "But you gotta wake up now."

Gohan gave a nod and stood up, not knowing what he was doing. After all, no one ever taught him how to wake up. So he took one of the muffins and started licking the frosting and syrup off before placing them between his teeth. "Son, that's not a good idea for waking up." His father warned him, but was too late as he bit on to the soft food and the next moment, he felt the air in his lungs leave altogether and his vision blurring but not before he saw his parents give a nervous wave.

Within seconds his vision came back and he was no longer in his home in the hills, but in a room with a flat white ceiling, an air conditioner at the side that was at 17, a brown fan that slowly spun in the centre and a switch board right above the wall his face was pressed against. Wait what was he doing at a corner like this and why did it feel like Cell just sucker punched him? "Huh…where am I-" He slowly got up and turned to the other side where there was a queen sized bed with white fluffy sheet which had some of it falling from the bed's side, obviously from his fall…seven feet away…ok that was just ridiculous unless the hot mess wearing his light blue full sleeved shirt that his Ma brought him for Christmas, had anything to do with it.

'Wait…what?'

Gohan jumped up, his eyes comically wide and his mouth agape as he pointed at the dark haired woman with his shaking hand. Upon jumping up, he realized another thing, he wore nothing to cover his torso and the woman didn't wear anything below, which allowed him the treat of her long creamy legs that were folded to the side and the way his slightly larger shirt that clung to her curves and her large bags of dough. She had a few buttons left open and a sizeable amount of her milky buns were gifted to his eyes.

Then his onyx eyes fell on to her face, her beautiful face that had a little flush on it and was a little sweaty. Strange, they were below room temperature, so why was she sweating? There was a frown too that marvelled her features and suddenly she folded her arms right underneath her pillows and even a dense man like him could understand that her ire was directed to him.

"Did you punch me?" He blurted out as he rubbed his sore abdomen.

She gave a huff and turned away from him. "Rightly so!" The proclamation made the demi-saiyan stumble back.

"W-why?" He asked stuttering. He watched the woman's expression shift from the frown to a predatory smirk.

Something told him he didn't want to know what she was about to reveal. "I let you worship me, but you did it too rough, so I rightly punished you." This only confused the demi-saiyan.

"Uh…what?" The Amazon let out a sigh and ran her hand over her body sensuously, luring Gohan into her enchantment. The poor man bent a little with his eyes half lidded as he stared at the woman demonstrating her sexuality as she raked her head with her fingers and ran them down over to her breasts, one of which had a wet spot and teeth mark.

SNAP!

The demi-saiyan's eyes widened in horror and embarrassment. Oh he knew that muffin tasted way too good and now he wasn't sure what was going to be his next step. "Sorry?" He miserably spoke and the mighty warrior princess just gave a proud pout.

.

.

.

"Pervert…" She teased for the umpteenth time as they walked out of the room, all freshened up and ready to leave. He didn't know where he was, but it was obvious that he was close to a town or city, otherwise they wouldn't be in a hotel like this.

And it still managed to elicit a growl of frustration that was followed by a sigh of defeat and embarrassment. "I am not a pervert!" He whined a little. His eyes fell on her back as they walk through the corridor to where the elevator was. She wore a dark blue sundress that reached till her mid thigh and brown boots that reached till her knees. Her hair was done loosely over her shoulders. She was over all good looking...nope, drop dead gorgeous. 'No! Think happy thoughts!' The demi-saiyan chided himself mentallyas his eyes slowly began to fall over to her slim waist and her wide hips that boasted itself by the sundress the clings to every curve...especially the part that clung to her supple looking big ass that jiggled with her slow sensuous rhythm.

"You say you are not and yet you can't pull your eyes from my bottom." She turned around abruptly, forcing him to stumble to a stop. She stood there with her hands on her hip that were a little leaned to the side and a mocking questioning look as she looked him in the eye.

Gohan knew some wheels in his level eight intelligent mind was starting to spin for the first time. Or he maybe hosting a sudden stroke as his heart skipped beats and drummed like a cartoon drum. His eyes fell on her blue orbs and it really didn't take that long to get lost. "Dammit! I am doing it again!" He cursed loudly as he snapped out of it.

"What happened?" Diana's look changed into that of concern. She stepped closer, now a foot away and leaning a little towards him, her supple breasts that she apparently chose not to cover with a bra and was nearly popping out of her sundress just gave a lot of naughty thoughts into his mind. "What's wrong?" She placed her hands on his taut chest, feeling his muscles through the red T-shirt. Her eyes were half lidded and she leaned closer, her voice was etched with concern.

And he fell for it. "Well, it's just that you are flaunting your sexuality even though you are already above beautiful is just too...well I can't really think straight, and I blabbered all that to you, didn't I? Jeez I think I am starting to sound like Krillin who can't stop talking when he is nervous and scared. I am actually scared, can you believe that, I can probably destroy the whole solar system in one go, like I mean my power dwarfed Cell a thousand times and Vegeta was able to destroy civilizations and planet when-" His rambling came to an abrupt stop as he felt the soft moist flesh of her parted lips touch the side of his mouth in a slow sensuous kiss.

Pulling back, she gave him a genuine smile. Well at this point he couldn't actually determine what the smile was, but he looked. "I like you." There was no teasing in the way she said it, nor there was that flirty touch she uses on him quite often. And, she left him with his mouth hanging open as he stared at her distancing figure.

.

.

.

 _ **December 3, 2003 Moscow -10°C**_

 _"Net, spasibo, ya khorosho."_ He politely declined the offer of filling his wine glass by the waitress in black and white warm clothes. He sat inside a quiet couples restaurant in downtown Moscow. Yea, Moscow. And it's been more than an year and a half since he left for his pilgrimage like journey. His opposite seat was empty and on the table there were a candle in a glass cage, a few roses, and two wine glasses.

"I am sorry for being late, but my bra came undone." And yes, Diana of Themyscira has become one of his closest comrades. After New Orleans, the two split up on good terms after a massive feast. For the next several months, he wandered North America, and met Clark in Canada. After a days hang out, he left for his next spot, leaving the Kryptonian to his devices.

"You are not wearing any..." He deadpanned.

Apparently luck seemed to be with him because his next stop was at Kansas and was able to save Johnathan from a heart seizure. And after another teary farewell from his Ma, Gohan set out for South America, where he ran into Diana in Rio. After a month, they again split up, and within another month, the two ran into each other in front of Leonardo da Vinci's grave at the Chapel of Saint-Hubert in Château d'Amboise in France. Ever since then, they were travelling together, with Gohan now legally possessing a passport due to his lady's influence.

"You are tormenting me..." He folded his hands and sulked. The reason for his current depression was the raven haired bombshell who was dressed in a short skin tight red strapless dress that had a knot in front of her bust that had overflowing cleavage. The creamy melons and her long legs won't be given justice if one were to say they were just good. She wore black high heels and a silver necklace with a red pendant and a platinum watch. She didn't have any make up other than her lip balm, not that she ever need make up. Her hair, as usual was allowed to flow free.

"How so?" She placed her hands on the table and leaned forward, making her lightly tanned bosom that was already half outside. The restaurant had it's heater on, but the cold never bothered the two super humans anyway, but now Gohan had began to steam up.

Swallowing the naughty desires that keep on pushing into his heads, yea 'heads' as in two heads, he steeled his resolve to speak. "One you are wearing way too many of these clothes that flaunt your unparalleled sexuality." He let out a sigh, satisfied that he didn't stutter. Diana raised her eyebrow and bit her bottom lip as she looked at him suggestively. "And," His eyes opened, startling her slightly with the ferocity of that glare from his obsidian pupils. "You. Starve. Me." He spoke accusing, with each word spelt separately in a slow order.

With a slight baffled look, Diana sat there looking at the man pouting like a child. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Yea that's right, you starve me. The last big meal I had was back in New Orleans, with my money! Sure you took me places and shared some experiences that I hold immense value to, yours and mine. But all you do for the last few months of us travelling together is dress up, screw my brain up, and take me to one of these fancy restaurants where they serve little food expensively."

"Gohan..." She softly called.

"Yea?!" He had red in his eyes.

"You do know, you are kind of having a buffet served to you right?"

"W-what?" He looked down on the little food and stared back at Diana skeptically.

"I know you have a big appetite, so I prebook a buffet in all the fancy restaurants I take you, all you had to do was just ask." She said with a face that said "Seriously?"

And poor Gohan felt himself crumbling into pieces. "W-what?" He let his head fall on the untouched steak. "So all this time..." Diana's giggle completed his thought and validated it as true.

The 'romantic' dinner went well for the couple. And now the two walked in their winter clothes as they walked along side the Moskva river park. The night air was chilly and although the two weren't affected, they still enjoyed walking with each other close.

Their feet went under the snow every time they stepped. "It doesn't snow on Themyscira..." She spoke softly. Nearly missing the demi-saiyan's ears.

He looked at the side of her face. "Well it is a paradise island. Paradise doesn't have snow fall or too much anything." He felt Diana untangling her arm from his and taking a few steps forward. She took of her cap and let it down on the snow, followed by her coat and gloves. "Diana?"

His call was unattended as the woman spread her arms and looked into the sky. Seeing that it would look ridiculous for him to still be wearing the winter grab, he dropped them and stayed in his black trousers and blue full sleeved shirt. She slowly turned around and took slow steps to him, stopping right in front of him with her large soft breasts pressed firmly on to his rock hard chest. He felt her hands creep over his chest and circle his neck before going behind his head. Her hand fisted and grabbed a bit of his hair while the demi-saiyan's hands rested gently on her lower back.

The two looked into each other's eyes. A major part was lust, but there was a bit of something else, not exactly love, but caring and camaraderie. "I never thought I could ever trust a man..." She pressed herself closer to him, letting her forehead touch his. Gohan grabbed her by the hip and made a small spin. The two made a slow dance with the music from the nearby club.

 _"You never close your eyes, anymore when I kiss your lips..."_ He began the lines as the slowly made their hips move. The Amazon had her hands resting on a gentle grip on the demi-saiyan's chest and shoulder. "It's hard to believe they play American music here..." He spoke as he gave a small squeeze to her hip.

"It might surprise you, but a lot of Russians love American culture." Diana informed him as she leaned back, letting the demi-saiyan support her weight. " _You've lost that lovin' feeling. Now it's gone, gone, gone, oh, oh, oh..."_ She sang softly before she pulled back up like a salsa dancer, touching his nose with hers while her hand dug into his hair. "I walked away from mankind nearly 70 years ago..." She spoke as the slowly ground their hips.

"Why?" He twirled her around.

"Man's cruelties were unbearable...my sisters suffered a lot..." Since they were both of equal height Diana couldn't hide her discomfort by simply lowering her head. She felt his hands on her chin before he pulled her face up to meet his gaze. "My mother was chained by Hercules...one of his 10 labours. At first the Amazons won, and seeing that he couldn't win through a direct confrontation, he used peace as a tactic...drugged my people and made them slaves..."

They continued their dance quietly. "When we were finally freed, the Gods didn't allow the Amazons the revenge they deserve." Her voice grew a bit more quieter. "But one half did anyway now my people are on the island you saw, hid in isolation from man's leering sight...in our own paradise..." They were quiet for a moment as the held each other and softly moved their bodies with each other. Both of them had their eyes averted to their sides, not looking each other as they thought back into their unfriendly past.

Gohan took the first action to break away from the sudden sadness. He gently pushed her back, confusing the Amazon a little as he took three steps back. Diana raised her right eyebrow with interest. She watched him get down on his knee. "Baby Baby...I'll get down on my knees for you..." He spread his arms wide open. _"If you would only...love me...like you used to doooo...yea..."_ He sang with a small smile which grew wider as he saw the beautiful woman smile.

 _ ***We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday**_

 _ **(A love you don't find)**_

 _ **So don't, don't, don't let it slip away**_

 _ **(Away)**_

She extended her right arm to him, which he slowly took before being pulled up. "I will never hurt you." He honestly spoke, his obsidian eyes focused entirely on her blue orbs. "Besides, you are strong. Like the strongest woman I know of." His sincere innocent voice just made her lean more into him.

"I know." She spoke. "After the first few times, I thought you were gay and was about to give up teasing you...but then I walked in on you in the bathroom in Vatican...pleasuring yourself..." She whispered it into his ears, giving the sense organ a small kiss.

 _ **You've got to bring back that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **Oh, that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **Bring back that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **'Cause it's gone, gone, gone**_

 _ **And I can't go on oh, oh, oh**_

Gohan was beet red. "Hey! That was just one time! And how do you know it's you who I thought of?" He angrily shot back. "Besides, what were you doing in my room wearing only a towel?" He questioned before settling for a pout.

Ignoring the last part, Diana spoke. "Well, seeing your hefty Jr. shoot back up on seeing me like that was proof." His face grew even more red.

"This is sexual harassment!" He stopped when he felt her index finger on his lips, before making a shush sound.

"Gohan," She called.

"?" He looked at her questioningly.

"I am going to kiss you." Neither broke eye contact. Slowly they leaned in with half lidded eyes. Heads tilting to the opposite side a little. Without questioning the other's intention they pressed their lips together. Snow began to fall from the heavens, symbolizing the intimacy being blessed.

 _ **Bring back that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **Oh, that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **Bring back that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **'Cause it's gone, gone, gone**_

They stayed there with their lips pressed for a whole minute before Diana slowly parted her lips and licked him for entrance, he opened and she was quick to claim her price. Her tongue made slow movement in his mouth, dancing with his for dominance that he was all too willing to give her. Their lips moved smoothly, as they sucked the others mouth. The Amazon tightened her grip on his hair and pulled him closer. While his hand grabbed her neck and pulled her further closer. The kiss turned more passion filled on each passing second as they held each other tighter.

 _ **Bring back that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **Oh, that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **Bring back that lovin' feeling**_

 _ **'Cause it's gone, gone, gone**_

 **Chapter End**

 **As I said, don't expect much. I had to go through that moment which you only see once, but it will continue to replay for a long time. My father passed away. He was 66, enjoyed his life even though he suffered a lot in his youth. He lost his right leg from below thigh 25 years back. He was a bank employee who held the position of a senior manager in NABARD. It's been three months and everything's in order again. He was a good man, he was the one who encouraged me to write, although not fanfictions.**

 **Thank you all for your patience. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Independence Day to the Indians who are reading this! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.** **The** **events altered are merely for the sake of enter** **tainment. No offence or profit is made.**

 **Chapter 6: The Message**

 _ **Pripyat, Ukraine.**_

"I could have gone alone." The demi-saiyan voiced out his thought to the woman who was keeping herself right behind him as they walked through the lead walled corridor. Both of them wore white lab suits and masks with transparent goggles and an air filter that had a hazard warning symbol on its side. A radiation suit. There was a constant groan of a small device the man held in his hand and the numbers on it's dial were going of the roof.

The Amazon princess held up the camera in her thick gloved hand and snapped a few pictures of the corridor. "The pictures aren't going to be very clear after five hundred meters inside, _**comrade**_." She stressed her word and got the expected flinch from her man. "Two decades back, this used to be quite the large nuclear power supplier." She spoke.

"Yes, but I am really not sure about believing the story the Soviets gave." Gohan paused as he saw a black wall, clearly made of lead to prevent the radiation. Slowly pushing the door, they were met with darkness. He turned on the light on his forehead and saw a small hallway leading to a militarily constructed staircase. "Uncontrollable chain reactions..." He muttered as he walked forward allowing the woman to get inside too. "Let's not touch anything." He instructed as he levitated a few inches and flew forward while standing vertically up. The Amazon copied his actions and followed him down the stairs.

"This sarcophagus locked in 200 tons of radioactive corium, 30 tons of highly contaminated dust and 16 tons of uranium and plutonium. If we were regular humans, it won't matter that we are in these suits." The Amazon pointed out.

"Hmm...I understand that. But what I don't is, how you managed to convince the military to let us in." He dropped the question that was bugging him from the moment they got into the area.

"Why I am offended that you forgot that I am the God of War. I understand War and soldiers; irrelevant of rank, and can enforce my will." She gave a small nudge using her elbow.

"Oh...but I thought that guy we fought, Ares, was the God of War." He looked over his shoulder with confused face. "But if you are the God of War...don't you need War to...survive?" He asked cautiously.

"Heh." She gave a small chuckle. "It's more of an understanding of war. Why it happens, the course, attitude, spirit...I don't necessarily like it, in fact if I could, all wars will end." Diana stared of into the pathway while the demi-saiyan gave a small nod in partial understanding.

"We are here." The Gohan spoke as he stood in front of a wrinkled lump.

"Ah. The so called 'Elephant Foot'. It is said that 500 seconds of exposure is enough to make you critical." Just as she said that, the demi-saiyan pulled the velcro of his mask and pulled it off his head. The shock of his unruly hair pointing up. Letting out a sigh the Amazon followed his action and removed hers as well.

Gohan walked towards on of the lump that was near him. "It is just as severely radioactive as they said..." He let out his agreement with a sigh.

"So you doubted the poor Russians pointlessly." Diana chided as she crouched down next to him to get a better view of the poison. She saw the demi-saiyan get up to give his excuse.

With a serious face he spoke. "I never had the doubt about the accident. I just had my suspicions on how it happened." His voice was thick as his eyes lead the Amazon's own pair to follow to the giant hole on the ceiling that lead up to the roof that was now covered by the sarcophagus. "Something came through the roof that day." He said as he floated up passing a curious Diana who followed him up.

"An attack?" She enquired.

"Maybe...or maybe it's a crash site?" Gohan approached the cratered area on the floor. He touched the zinged ground. His eyes slightly widened. His senses were alert for a moment and his body stiffened.

"What is it Han?" The warrior princess crouched next to him.

"Something was definitely here, and it was alive and had a powerful life force." He spoke monotonously, piping Diana's interest.

"Elaborate please."

"It's...it's hard to explain but...like when a being with higher life force gets...shifted...it sort of leaves behind a piece. It's not intentional but it can't be stopped. Usually we will miss it due to the insignificant amount of ki." He paused to see if she understood.

She placed her hand on her chin and after a moment of thought she spoke. "I am assuming you find this _bigger leftover_ a little suspicious?" The man gave a nod as he got up.

"Let's go. We have seen what we need here." Diana nodded her head understanding that there is not much they can find there. After all the Soviets back then would have wiped clean any clues. They left the area shortly.

 _ **Earlier; Seven Months**_

He knew he was going crazy. His thoughts and actions revealed that. He was restless; outside and inside. "It is just a crush you idiot. You have never met a girl like her before. It's just fascination." He was convincing himself although futilely.

She was in his thoughts, tormenting him. "Yea right. This ain't Star Wars! Hmm...come to think of it... _Darth Gohan_...I like the sound of that." He shook his head as he turned trajectory and flew North.

It was a sunny morning and with the white blanket of snow covering the area, it wasn't hard at all to find who he was looking for. He didn't even need to sense him out as the black ship in the centre stood like a beacon, attracting anyone. Landing softly at the open entrance, he walked up the ranch and into the ship. There was curiosity but no shock or disbelief. After all this wasn't his first rodeo. _Frieza_.

He looked around the passage. "Gohan! Come quick. Follow the drone thing." The excited voice of his brother came from a floating-

"R2?!" Gohan gawked at the floating machine.

"No Dumbo...jus-just follow the thing here alright?" Clark was annoyed by the fickle minded attitude his brother showed.

"OK...but if you have a Darth Vader suit, I call dibs!" The demi-saiyan ran after the drone that flew deeper into the ship. In a few seconds he was in the chamber where his brother was. "Whoa...this thing is quite big..." Gohan looked around the room in wonder.

"It seems you are friends with a Saiyan." The voice of a middle aged man startled him from behind and on instinct he jumped away.

"!" He looked at the strange man in the weird robes. He stood with his palm held over the other. But what bothered him was that this being didn't have any ki nor a sent. It was just air. "Cal, who the heck is this?" He slowly moved without looking away from the strange man and towards Clark who was looking on a screen that looked like a sand art display.

Looking over his shoulder the Kent closed his eyes trying to form an answer. "Oh uh...that's my-"

"Forgive me for startling you. I was Jor-El, Chief Advisor to the Supreme Council of the late Krypton and Kal-El's father." The hollow being spoke.

Gohan looked over to Clark. "That's your space dad?" There was a dry look from the man. Giving a nod to himself, he circled Jor-El. "He does kinda look like you...but the nose and chin...wait...you said was?" He paused to look at the man's eyes.

"That is correct. I am no longer alive, what you see is an artificial intelligence modeled after Jor-El to guide Kal-El." Gohan now stood in front of the alien being and slowly touched him on the chest only to have his hand go through.

"Wow...holographic sound technology...I have never seen this before." He spoke in awe before his eyes narrowed and stepped back. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for my son." He answered calmly.

"Waiting?"

"As I said earlier, I am not a real being, I was installed into the access key which was in the possession of Kal-El for the beginning." He explained.

"The pencil lead like thing?" Gohan was answered by a light nod. "I see...so Cal is from Krypton. What does that make him?" He enquired curiously.

"A Kryptonian. The last son of Krypton." He spoke with a sad smile.

"OK...a few more questions." Gohan dropped his rucksack.

"Please." Jor-El affirmed.

"Why is this ship here? You said you were in the key so this doesn't make sense." The demi-saiyan looked at the AI waiting for an answer.

"That is correct. A few cycles, pardon, twenty thousand years ago, I visited this galaxy to study about the Yellow Sun radiation. A series of malfunctions happened to the ships hibernation capsules when we were inside the solar range, leaving only me as the survivor." Jor-El replied with slight remorse.

"How did you get back and why was the ship left behind?" Call him snoopy but this was all too convenient in his eyes.

"The sun in this galaxy gifted Kryptonians with powers beyond our wildest imagination. I am pretty sure you are familiar with that. After collecting all the information i could of this world and the Sun, I saved them in the ship and used a suit to leave the planet and galaxy. I went on till I found a ship and pretended to be the survivor of a fatal accident." Jor-El paused. "I couldn't let the information fall into the wrong hands."

Gohan thought for a moment before speaking. "Don't be offended, but as one from the Saiyan race I do know what my forefathers did for a living and their tact was to send infants to planets they wanted to sell. What if you Kryptonians are like them and the only reason Cal is still good is because something tampered with your plans."

"If my plan were to take over, I can assure you that humans will not be walking the earth now." Gohan's questions immediately stopped. He wanted to doubt but couldn't voice out.

An arm slung over his shoulder, bringing him back from his speechlessness. "The look on your face is priceless." He chuckled as he dragged the demi-saiyan towards the _sand art_ screen. "But as he said, he could have done it if that's what he wanted."

"So it's all cool now..." Gohan spoke with a little uncertainty.

"We got bigger problems man." Clark said as he gave a nod to Jor-El who in turn gave a wave and the _sand art_ screen quickly began to play the events in 3D.

 _Core destabilised_ _..._

 _First naturally born Kryptonian in two thousand years.._

 _Zod's Coupé..._

 _Sent to Earth with codex..._

"Will they come for Clark?" Gohan asked in worry.

"No. They have been condemned into the Phantom Zone. There is no coming back from there." Jor-El spoke without doubt.

Rubbing his forehead, the demi-saiyan walked away from the screen to the seat at the side. "Look...Jor-El, I know what this Phantom Zone thing is. It's there in my world...universe too. There we call it the Dead Zone. Trust my warrior's intuition. They will always find a way. It's from experience." There was a moment of silence.

"Well you are the battle strategist here, so I am all ears." Clark took the seat on the other side and looked at his brother with folded arms and a determined face.

Gohan looked from the Kryptonian to the AI before taking a deep breath. "We need to hide the ship. Completely. As in prevent Zod from tracking this using signals and from the eyes of any human or _others_..." He added the last part a bit shakily.

"Do you mean the Meta humans?" The demi-saiyan's eyes widened for a moment in shock. "Dont be alarmed Gohan. I have experienced this world first hand before science, technology and humans took over. There are anomalies that I couldn't explain. I learned rather than enforce my ideas. It is a strange and mysterious world that no one would think as valuable. In a way it is poetic." Jor-El gave a smile.

Clark looked at them in confusion. He knew there was more to this world than it let on but why was the matter being discussed now and why was his brother bothered by it? He sighed and leaned back with his hands locked behind his head.

"Well...let's get to work then?" Gohan got up as Jor-El turned off the ship's signals and moved it further into a more uninhabitable part of the cold tundra. "Uh Jor-El, can I ask you something. How are the Saiyans in this universe?" He asked cautiously.

"Warriors of great strength. We had a lot of trouble in defending against their attacks on our outposts and colonies. Same as the ones you mentioned." The AI saw the boy was not satisfied yet. "They still leave. At least according to the recent data which dates back 25 years. And from my calculations they will be around. Mostly in Planet Sadala."

"Great... at least they keep the anagrams..." Gohan grumbled as he took his pack and followed the AI to his room, leaving Clark to think alone.

 **XxxX**

 **REVIEW PLEASE :) :)**

 **And someo** **ne please write a Diana Gohan fic**

 **Answer to the Reviews.**

 **The main thing you have against my fic is that I "nerf" DBZ characters. Some of you were even claiming Radtiz could wipe out DC universe. Of course, all this is because I am a DCtard.**

 **Now let me ask you one thing. Why should I "nerf" any fucking DBZ character when Akira Toriyama himself is doing that job wonderfully?**

 **Those that call me a DCTARD, have you checked my other fics? Not asking you to read it, but have you seen what it is about? Do you see any major DC character centered story? They are all revolving around Gohan.**

 **Gohan is my favorite character and I will be thrilled to get a chance to give a piece of my mind to Akira Toriyama for fucking him side ways.**

 **Now let's see the nerfing between the actual DB universe and the Men of Steel universe.**

 **1\. DB: Goku is changing colours but still has difficulty in holding against Krillin.**

 **MOS: Gohan hasn't even shown a bit of his powers and you call me a DCTARD. The fic hasn't even began for Petes sake!**

 **2\. DB: Gohan, the most bad ass fucking character now turned into a bitch.**

 **MOS: Gohan adventuring through Earth without nerdy glasses. Added to that, he has a super hot girlfriend.**

 **3\. DB: When they finally showed serious action, Goku vs. Gohan, it only lasted ONE FUCKING MINUTE! WHILE THAT FUCKING KRILLIN SWALLOWED THE WHOLE EPISODE! KRILLIN! KRILLIN OF ALL FUCKING PEOPLE! I FUCKING CRIED IN FRUSTRATION!**

 **MOS: Gohan went into SSJ2, but was not at full power nor did he have mental control of the situation. And I didn't even end it by Gohan getting physically beaten! In simple fucking words, it was not even half of what SSJ2 is!**

 **So to all those who think I am nerfing my favorite fictional character, you will all burn in hell! I am way too dedicated to this character than I am to Superman! And I hate Akira Toriyama, the real ... who nerfed Gohan!**

 **Saw the latest episode too. Frankly, not impressed.**

 **'Skipper out ;) :) :) :)**


End file.
